DAYA SIR Birthday Contest
by ROCKING DUO
Summary: "DAYA SIR Birthday Contest"...RESULTS TIME*****
1. Chapter 1

_Hello friends….Welcome in "_ _ **DAYA SIR Birthday Contest"..**_ _AS you all know, today is a special day …yes today_ _ **is birthday of our dear "DAYA SIR"**_ _… & we all are here to celebrate our Hero's Birthday ….._

* * *

 _First of all , I want to say Thanks to all Participants who send their sweet wishes , Poems & stories for _

" _ **DAYA SIR Birthday Contest"**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _Friends, we'll celebrate our Daya Sir Birthday whole week & during this week , I'll post one Entry (Story) each day but I am hoping for your support too…._

 _Friends, writers did their work, they gave their precious time to wrote stories for all of us & now time comes to support our dedicated writers with our feedback on their hard work…_

* * *

 _..._

 ** _Each entry of this contest will be of' ' 5' marks…._**

 _You all have 5 marks for each story , so read , enjoy & don't forget to rate the story….Your precious feedback , encourage the writer & motivate us to organize such Contest , overall Your feedback means a lot ._

* * *

 _ **...**_

… _ **.**************….**_

" _ **Happy Birthday DAYA SIR"**_

 _ ***Your birthday is a celebration time for all of us & we want to say thanks to you Daya Sir for being a part of our life…Happy Birthday once again***_

 _ ***wish you a Great Birthday***_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _Now, Let's start this Contest.._

" _ **DAYA SIR Birthday Contest"**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 **Entry—1**

* * *

 **~"SURPRISE IN SHADOWS"~**

* * *

 **...**

 _Two Entities Engaging in Different Workings, while now One Moving inside and Telling in Loud tone about the Next Program, Heard…_  
 _Voice (shout): kya..?_  
 _Voice 2 (asking): kya kiya… (casually started Preparing with) Bola tou…_  
 _Voice 1 (irritating tone): pr, Saturday ko Jany ka Plan tha na…._  
 _Voice 2: tou (raising eyebrow and teased) Main ja kr Sir sy kahun kay Sir, (taunting innocently) Sahab ko Pehly koi aur Date bataii thi tou is Date mein tou Jana Possible hee Nahi… (ask) ain…?_  
 _Daya (rashly): Khud he Do tarah ki Baatein krty ho aur phir Khud hee Bak Bak bhi…_  
 _Abhijeet (ignoring with): acha khair, I think ½ din mein hee Main Is Sting Operation sy aa jaon ga… (asking) Suno, wo Cristofer ny kya kaha…?_  
 _Daya (still in harsh tone): wohi tou Baky ja raha hun kay (reminding His Buddy as) Tum nay Usy Khud Saturday ko aany ka kaha tha.. (telling) malum hy na kitnay Nakhry hain Us kay… (frustrated tone) Information deta bhi hy tou lagta hy Ihsaan kr raha hy… (low growl) hunh…_  
 _Abhijeet (pinching): Tujhy hee Chir hy Us sy… (smiley way) acha khasa Kaam ka Aadmi hy.. (still understanding as) Khaber tou itni Pakki deta hay kay bas…_  
 _Daya (ask): tou ab… (telling) Mujh sy Zyada Bakwaas kary ga na tou Munh Tour dun ga.. (telling in advance) Bata raha hun Main…_  
 _Abhijeet: acha, Main Khud Us sy Baat kr lun ga… (asking) Daya, wo Mr Sharma kay Ghar ka koi extra Route bhi Tum Bata rahy thy na…?_  
 _Daya nodded and now the Conversation totally takes a New Professional Path where Both turned as Cops…_

 _…_  
 _The next day, Abhijeet went for Sting Operation while all others Busy in their Usual Tasks…._  
 _The Evening of the Same day really coming like a Big Boom as a Major Blast happened in Northern Subrub of Mumbai and when All Security Forces including CID engaged with Investigation and Helping Out, the Family of Foreign Minister of another Country Kidnapping Panicaked the Cops and now the whole Attention went to Different sides…_  
 _Higher Officials Divided the Case in Different Official Security Forces so Foreign Minister Family Kidnapping Case, Shifted to CID Mumbai and that Hostage Releasing Burden coming over CID Cops Shoulders…_  
 _The Roaming, Running, Catching, exchanging Information's, taking Frequent Flights as the Kidnappers sending Threatening Messages from Different Cities of Country Burdened More, even They does not have few hours for Relaxing Sleep…_  
 _The giving Guard in their 2/3 hours Disturb Sleep by giving Replacement as Abhijeet also Joint them after the First Blast Case…_  
 _Four days, Cops really turned as Machines, there Focus point only based on Solving the Case even They have Not much Time to Talk to Other One except Professional Discussion…._

 _…_

 _Voice (relaxing sound): ahhhhhhh…. Shuker Sir… (happily) aaj ja kr kahein Sukun mila hy…_  
 _Voice 2 (agreeing with): aur Nahi tou kya, aaj tou bas So ga Main… (asking naugthingly) kyun Daya Sir?_  
 _Daya: aur Nahi tou kya Freddie, (telling) Kal Raat, Kidnappers ko Pakarny aur Hostage ko Niklnay kay baad tou wo DCP aur DIG Sir jo Press Meet kr rahy thy na (smilingly) Mujhy tou DCP Sir hee Bistar Dikh rahy thy…_  
 _Voice 3 (laughingly): hahahah, kya Daya Sir, Aap bhi…_  
 _Voice 4 (calling with): Rajat Sir, Daya Sir Saheh keh rahy hain, aaj tou Report Submit karny ky baad, Main sirf So ga…_  
 _Voice 5 (teasing): tou Kaam bhi tou Jaldi karo na Sachin…_  
 _Sachin (happily): Jee Sir, bas akhri akhri chal raha hy…_  
 _Someone approached towards Ahijeet, extending Arm and giving File to Him with Soft tone…_  
 _Freddie: Sir, Meghna Case… (happily) Complete…_  
 _Abhijeet (grabbing file with applause tone): wah bhae Freddie, aaj tou Sach mein Bhabhi Jee Khush ho jayein gii Tumhein Jaldi Dekh kr…_  
 _He started Flicking Pages and then Signed it seeing Freddie Big smile who Suddenly Interrupted as…_  
 _Freddie: Sir, (correcting) 15 hy aaj…_  
 _Abhijeet (shockingly): ain…?_  
 _Freddie (again): Sir, 15 December…_  
 _The Man Freezed and His Eye Focus Shifted in a bit towards the Desk next to Him finding a Gaint Guy Involved in Working, takes Sigh and said in rash…_  
 _Abhijeet (rashly stabbing over Door with): Damn It…_  
 _Freddie (confusingly): kya hua Sir…?_  
 _Abhijeet (reminding Stressingly as All turn Head towards Him and then get back to work as Both at Record room door and All thought Freddie must doing any Mistake Angered Abhijeet, who added): Freddie, 15 (Freddie look at Him in Shock who said) Daya ka Birthday…_  
 _Freddie (uttered): ohhh, wo tou Nikl gaya…._  
 _Voice (ask): kya Nikl gaya Freddie…?_  
 _Abhijeet (approached ahead with Soft tone): Daya, Really very Sorry Yaar (Daya Confusingly stand against Abhijeet who adds) Tu Bol Nahi skta tha… (ask) ain..?_  
 _Daya (still confuse): kya…?_  
 _Freddie (Sadly): Sir, Aap ka Birthday Nikl gaya na…_  
 _All Jerked now and Unintentionally checked Table Calendar/Planner/Cell/Watch to See the Date where Daya Relaxing them…_  
 _Daya: arry (relaxly) tou kya hua Freddie, (usual way) Kaam mein hee lagy huay thy na Sub…_  
 _Abhijeet (rash): tou Yaad Dilany mein bhi koi Harj Nahi tha…_  
 _Daya (irritate way): kya Boss, Situation thi aisi kya… (reminding) Kitni Mushkil sy tou Baat krnay ka Time Mil raha tha… (casually) arry ho jata hy na…_  
 _Abhijeet (teasingly): Jaan kr bhi kiya jata hy… (taunting way) wesy tou Hafty bhar Pehly sy Sahab ki Bak Bak shroo ho jati hay aur Hafty kiya, yahan November Khatam Nahi hota aur Sahab Sar pr Sawar ho jaty hain.. (rashly counting) ye karna hy, wahan jana hy.. ye lena hy aur ab… (angry) Munh sy Aawaz tak Nahi Nikli…_  
 _Daya (coming in rash too): arry, tou kub batata… Time tha kya aur Main nay (reminding) Jany sy Pehly Poocha tha Tum sy.. (casual adding) ab achanak Cases aa gaye tou Main kya Yaad dilata…_  
 _Abhijeet (still on point): Ishara tou dy skty thu na aur Case Khatam hony kay baad tou Bata skty thy…_  
 _Daya: Boss, (remembering showing Files over Desks with) Case Khatam hee kahan hua hy.. hain.. (telling) abhi Humein Evening tak Saari Reports deni hay… (softly) Socha tha, Shaam ko Ghar jaty huay Bata dun ga…_  
 _Abhijeet: ohhh hoo.. (taunt) itni Meharbani ki bhi kya Zarurat hy Daya… (ask) ain…?_  
 _Voice (interrupted): agar Larai Jhagra Khatam ho gaya ho tou, (stressed) Main ye Yaad dila dun kay HQ jana hy…_  
 _Abhijeet: Jee Sir, Chalyey, (picking His belongings with) wesy bhi Mujhy Larai Jhagry ka koi Shauq Nahi hy… (tease) kuch Logun ko hee Masoom banny ka Buht Shauq hy…_  
 _Daya (angry and loud): haan haan, Baray Sahab tou jesy Dimagh Band kr kay Chalty hain na (picking His things too with) Khud Yaad rakh lety…_  
 _Abhijeet (stressed): Yaad hee rakkha hua tha … pr (again tease) Mahashy tou Banna hy na (to ACP Sir) Chalyey Sir, Main Bekaar kay Larai Jhagrun mein Nahi parta…_  
 _Daya (rash) haan haan, Main hun na Laraka Mamu… (complet rash) bas.. Khush…_  
 _Cops really trying Hiding their Big Smiles even ACP Sir instantly Left the Hall by making His Face More Straight…._

 _…_

 _The Meeting Finishes till Late Night bcz giving Briefing about Every Step and also Hearing Others really takes much Time…_  
 _At many minutes, Daya feels He must Slept but He Opened His Eyes and Ears with Force so ACP Sir Dropped them through His Car Ignoring their Request of Hiring a Cab and after reaching at Residence…_  
 _They Both did not have a Mood and Time to again Resumed Back that matter so just Wishing a Formal Good Night and went to their Rooms…_

 _…_

 _Next Morning, Daya's Eyes Opened with Abhijeet Shout who Tell Him about Getting Late Message so Breakfast and All had Done inside Quillas…_  
 _After reaching at Bureau, Both Engaged in their Usual work while Abhijeet got a Call so moved at Corridor Ignoring Daya …_  
 _Abhijeet (angrier tone after picking call): Buht Jaldi nahi utha liya Phone…?_  
 _Voice (telling): arry Yaar, So raha tha… (tell) Subah hee aaya hun…_  
 _Abhijeet (straughly): Daya ko Wish kiya tha….?_  
 _Voice (proudly): Bilkul…_  
 _Abijeet (pressing teeth): aby Tery Bilkul ki tou aisi ki taisi, (angry) Yaad Nahi dila skty thy.. ?_  
 _Voice (shockingly): arry, Main ny 11 sy ¾ din pehly Phone kr kay Poocha tou tha kay koi Plan hy kya…?_

 _…_

 _A Small Scene Flashed in Eye Core of Abhijeet where before a week of 11 December at Morning during Waiting in a Small Dhaba to Meet an Informer, Abhijeet got a Call, seeing Rahul Name Picked it and Heard…_  
 _Rahul (ask): Abhijeet, kya haal hy…?_  
 _Abhijeet (casually): bas Yaar, wohi Din hain aur Wohi Raat…_  
 _Rahul (laughs): hahahah… (ask) Shayer Ban rahy ho…?_  
 _Abhijeet (smilingly): Koshish kr raha hun, khair, (ask) Batao, kesy Phone kiya…?_  
 _Rahul (ask): koi Plan hy… (reminding) Mote ki Birthday aa raha hay…_  
 _Abhijeet (laughs): aby… (clearify) koi Mota Nahi hy Wo…._  
 _Rahul (again): acha Batao tou…_  
 _Abhijeet: haan Yaar, Plan.. (cutting with) ohhh, Rahul Mera Informer aa gaya, Baad mein Baat krta hun…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet Back to Current while again get back to Call, connected the Conversation as;_  
 _Abhijeet (telling): tou Dobara Yaad krwa dety…_  
 _Rahul (again): Yaar, Main nay Call kiya tha, pr Tumhara Phone Band aa raha tha, (added) tou Daya sy Baat ki aur Us nay Bataya kay Tum kisi Sting Operation pr gaye huay ho…_  
 _Abhijeet again Quiets so now again Angrier over His Bro Best Buddy with…_  
 _Abhijeet: tou (rash) Baad mein Yaad Dilwa dety… (ask) Ain, pr Nahi, bas apna Naam Oonch rakhna hy .. (teasing) hain na…_  
 _Rahul: arry Pehly ye tou batao, (ask) hua kya hy.. Us kay baad bhi Main nay Tumhein (brefly) 10 ki Raat, 11 ki Subah bhi Try kiya, pr Tumhara Number Band.. (assuming) Main Samjha Last Year ki tarah achanak Shaam ko Bulawa aayey ga… wesy (again ask) hua kya hy jo Meri itni Class lii ja rahi hay…_  
 _Abhijeet (sadly): kya Yaar, tou 12/ 13 ko Call kr dety ya Us kay Baad, (low tone) ye tak Poocha Nahi kay is baar koi Party Nahi, koi Surprise ya Plan Nahi…_  
 _Rahul: Yaar, (reminding with sadness) phir tou wo Blast wala Case ho gaya tha na, Hum Log Us mein Lug gaye aur Tum Log wo Foreign Ambassador ki Family waly Case mein… (Rahul heard Sad hmmm, so asked again) pr hua kya hy…? (thinking) aur aisa aksar hua hy kay Party baad mein Arrange hui ho, Tum ya Wo agar Undercover hoty ho ya koi aur Member Missing hota hy, kisi kay Exams, Meeting, Training ya kuch bhi ho, Hum Log Party aagy Peechy kr lety hain na…_  
 _Abhijeet: haan, pr (slow way) Wish tou Usi Din krty hain na…?_  
 _Rahul: kya, (shout) Wish bhi Nahi kiya…?_  
 _Abhijeet (sorrowfully): haan Yaar aur Unfortnately Kisi nay bhi Nahi kiya…_  
 _Rahul (naughty): Main ny tou kiya bhae…_  
 _Abhijeet: haan Malum hy (harsh) Number bana liye Inspector nay…_  
 _Rahul (giving option): tou ab kr do Yaar, Tum Sub Busy bhi tou kitna thy…_  
 _Abhijeet (again sad murmur): hmmm…._  
 _Rahul: wesy phir, (ask confusingly) Tumhein Pata kesy chala kay Main nay Wish kiya hy Daya ko…?_  
 _Abhijeet: Kal Raat, (telling) Sahab kay Sony kay Baad Un ka Cell check kiya, Sub kay Wishing SMS hain (counting) Tumhara, Ashoke, Rajeev, Aman, Rehan, Misha aur Chotu Danny ka bhi… aur shayed (dimmed tone) Mera bhi…_  
 _Rahul (uttered): Tumhara…. Tumhara kesy? (tell) Tum nay tou Wish Nahi kiya tha na…?_  
 _Abhijeet (hurtful tone): Daya ny Apny Draft mein Meri taraf sy Message likh kr Khud ko Send kiya hy… (Rahul Quiets for the moment) (Abhijeet add) acha khair, Baad mein Baat krta hun.. OK…_  
 _Rahul (understanding with): Yaar, Pareshan Mut ho, ho jata hy aisa, Take Care, Bye…_  
 _The Reply BYE and Cuts Call Saddened Rahul too but its Only the High Peak Situation creating Trouble…_

 _Abhijeet really Feeling Embarrassment, if There would be ½ days Difference happened, He feels Less Sadness but Difference of 4/5 days makes Him More Hurt…_  
 _Daya is Totally behaving Normal in these days as He understands that its Only because of that Situation and if He was there, He also Forgot Everything as at that time, theer All Priority Shifted towards Releasing the Hostage Safe and Sound and Grabbed those Kidnappers Only…_

 _…_

 _Now Abhijeet Thinking a Plan to make it Grand by giving a Shocking Surprise to All but Same GHISY PITY Ideas coming on His Brain, makes Him Angrier over Himself, Spilled as…_  
 _Abhijeet (angry over himself with): hunh, aik Dhang ka Idea Nahi aa raha Mujhy, (rash grumbling) wohi Bekar kay Surprise Plans hee Dimagh ki Dahi bana rahy hain…_  
 _He thinks to take a Help of Aman as He is Young and Energetic, might be giving any Innovative Idea…_

 _…_

 _He went to Rahul House at Sunday as Daya went to Meet His Informer while Duo got an Off, Meet Rahul Outside who saw Him and Rushed, so Abhijeet Running behind Him, grabbed Him, sat and ask…_  
 _Abhijeet (ask): Bhagy kyun…?_  
 _Rahul: bhae, (breathing either Both sat over Kartik House Strairs with) Tum Logun sy Dosti Buht Khatarnaak hy… (irritate) Larai dono ki hoti hay, P*** Main jata hun…_  
 _Abhijeet (ask): kyun, Daya nay kuch kaha kiya…?_  
 _Rahul (angrily): kal Ghar pr Dhawa Bol diya, Sub kuch Order kr ky.. (more rash) Saara Bill Mujhy dena para aur Pata hy abhi Gift Baaqi hy… (chewing tone) Saaly nay aadhi sy Zyada Tankha Khatam kr di…_  
 _Abhijeet: tou (naughty) Birthday bhi tou Saal mein aik hee baar aatii hy… (Rahul said Hunh, Abhijeet asked) Aman Nahi nazar aa raha…?_  
 _Rahul: haan, (telling in detail) Maani kay Sath gaya hy, Wo Naya Ice Cream Parlour Nahi Khula, wahein.. Kartik ly gaya hay ub ko Gari mein Bhar kr… (ask seriously) kyun koi Kaam tha…?_  
 _Abhijeet: Yaar, (telling) Daya kay liye ek Party…_  
 _Voice (shout): Talty…_  
 _Both turned and saw a Small Rat, a Big Pink Elephant while a Kid having Bandage over His Forehead turn Both Tensed who standup after seeing Thrice with Freddie and Vivek and asked…_  
 _Abhijeet (approached with tension): Rehan, kya hua…? (coing close, checked wound with) Chout kesy lagi Beta…?_  
 _Rehan (casually): arry kuch Nahi Jeet Bhaiyya, Main Khail raa tha na Dostun kay Sath tou Ball lug gayii…_  
 _Rahul: arry (ask) ye Pink Elephant kaun hy…?_  
 _The Kid taken out Her Mask and now All finds Misha inside it whereas a Small Rat showing Himself in Proud coming infront of Misha either Abhijeet Pretend and ask to Freddie…_  
 _Abhijeet: arry Freddie, (ask) Mera Chotu sa Danny Baba Nahi aaya…?_  
 _Freddie (understand): aaya hy na Sir…_  
 _Rahul (shock tone seeing here and there): kahan hy…?_  
 _Again the Rat started giving CHU CHU sound to Understand Both that He is Danny but Abhijeet again Pretend…_  
 _Abhijeet (sad tone): awww, Danny Baba Nahi aaya na…_  
 _Rat (now): aaya hy… ye laha (taking out His Rat Head with) Danny…_  
 _Abhijeet: arry,(pat on His Cheek with) ye Danny hy… Mujhy laga koi Rat hy…_  
 _Danny (now at Abhijeet Lap with): tou Danny Lat bana tha na appy School mein aur Sasha Haathi… (laghing) hahahahah…._  
 _Misha (angry tone): koi nahi, Main Ele thi.. (ask) hain na Rahul Uncle…?_  
 _Rahul (seeetly): Bilkul bhae, kitni Pink Ele hy ye… (to Rehan) Rehan kuch Nahi bana…?_  
 _Rehan (proudly): Bana tha na Main Rahul Bhaiyya… (complete proud tone) Main hee tou In Dono ka Malik tha…_  
 _The Laughing Blaster coming out from Three Elders giving Time to Make Faces by Misha and Danny with Low Growling Hunh…_  
 _Abhijeet Look at Them and Suddenly His Mind Started Working, Look at Rahul and then a Big Smile lit up His Lips…_

 _…_

 _Voice: arry pr (ask) hoke, achanak kyun..?_  
 _Ashoke (cold tone taunt): Rajeev ka Dimagh Kharab ho gaya hy.. bas.. (straight) ya aur kuch janna hy…?_  
 _Daya (laughing): Nahi, pr wo tou (witty way) Purani Khaber hy na…_  
 _Ashoke (smilingly): Tarka Naya ye hy kay Wo ab Publically is ka Show kr raha hy…_  
 _Daya bursts His Laugh Madly and then Agreed to move to Spot as Ashoke already Called Abhijeet about that Instant Invitation after 2 days…_

 _…_

 _Daya Mostly Avoiding Talking to Abhijeet on that Birthday Wish, Party and Gift matter as He does not want to Extend Abhijeet Embarrassment Period so coming in His Casual Avtar…_

 _…_

 _He reached at Spot, found His Two Heads Looking here and there so approached towards them and asks…_  
 _Daya (call): Sir, Aap Log yahan..?_  
 _ACP (nodded with): haan Daya, wo Ashoke nay Bulaya tha, pr (confusingly seeing as No one familiar found at Spot) yahan tou koi Nazar hee Nahi aa raha…?_  
 _Salunkhy: aur Ashoke, (stressed) koi Joke karey ga Nahi…_  
 _Daya (agree): Haan Sir, (add) aur Aap Logun ka yahan hona ye tou Bata raha hy kay ye koi Prank Nahi hy…_  
 _Oldie Duo nodded and Suddenly, Dr Duo Appeared and Telling them to Follow them…_

 _…_

 _Thrice moved with Confusion behind them and then after few miles, found a Small Sitting Arrangement over a Roof of a Building…_  
 _Ashoke (inviting all): Sir, Aap Log Bethyey…_  
 _Daya (complete tension): pr, Dr. Ashoke ye ho kya raha hy aur Aap nay kaha tha (seeing Rajeev with Him) Rajeev ka koi Program hy, pr ye tou Aap kay Sath hy…?_  
 _Salunkhy (ask seeing many Empty Chairs with): aur Baaqi Sub Kahan hain bhae…?_  
 _Rajeev (again softly): Sir, Aap Log Bethein tou aur (to Daya) Daya Sub Sawalun kay Jawab Milein gy.. (inviting more) Betho tou…_  
 _They sat in Tension either Dr Duo also sat beside Them even Rajat and Sachin also takes their Seats, Confused them More…_

 _…_

 _Suddenly All Lights Closed and They saw a Big White Screen in front of their Eyes because of Spot Light Illuminating the Space…_  
 _In the Brightness of Powerful LED Bulb, the Viewers saw, Many Trees telling them a Jungle Scene, suddenly a Growing Rabbit appeared Hopping around letting Smiles over Audience Faces…_  
 _During Roamig around, a Big Trunk Appeared and then the whole Big Thoracic region and Small Tail Understand the Figures about an Elephant Entry…_  
 _A Chu Chu Voice and a Small Mustache Face with Tiny Eyes and Erect Ears with Long Thin Tail gives Big Smile over Faces as the Jumping of that Rat looking like Leaping of Kangaroo in Excitement…_

 _…_

 _All Three, during this Searching of Foods session, find a Figure sat Wrapped Head around Knees at the Left side of Screen…_  
 _The Ele, Rat and Bunny exchanged Glances and now went to that Figure, Rounded Him and then Rat asked Patting Him as…_  
 _Rat (ask): Heno, Taun ho Tum… ?_  
 _Now Man Up His Head and Look Straight over Screen, His Deep Expressive Eyes Jerked the Special Guest of the Venue, who feels a Buzzing Shiver inside His Heart, heard…_  
 _Man (tell): Main Abhijeet hun…_  
 _Ele: aur (again ask) Tum Udaas kyun ho…?_  
 _Abhijeet: kyunky (sad tone) Main Apnay Choty Bhai ka Birthday Bhool gaya tha na…_  
 _Rat (shocked): hawwwww… (ask) phl…?_  
 _Abhijeet: phir kya, (helpless tone) ab Meri Samjh Nahi aa raha kay Main kya karun…_  
 _Daya feels the Pain in that Small Sad tone where He found Cracks of Embarrassment and Shame gives Him Deep Hurt inside…_

 _…_

 _Rat (easily): Cholly kl lo… (telling) Bhai Pala hoga tou Sub Theet…_  
 _Abhijeet (hiding Smile): aur agar Pyara Nahi hua tou…?_

 _…_

 _Voice (shocked): arry, ye kya ho raha hy… Choty Bhaiyya (looking at the Folder with) ye Sub tou Script mein hay hee Nahi, (sadly looking Actors from back stage as) kitna Yaad karwaya tha…_  
 _Voice 2 (ask): kya hua Aman…?_  
 _Aman (seeing Vivek and say): Choty Bhaiyya, Sub kuch Ghalat ho raha hy, (telling in tension) ye Bacchy na Script sy Bahar ho gaye hain…_  
 _Vivek (giving reason): Abhijeet Sir ka Qusoor hy…_  
 _Aman (agreed with): wohi tou…_  
 _Voice 3 (sweetly): Jaan Bojh kr kiya hy…_  
 _Both (shout either in low voice): kya Freddie Sir, Freddie Bhaiyya..?_  
 _Freddie (telling): aur nahi tou kya, Dekho (signalling towards Daya Smiley face) Daya Sir kitna Smile kr rahy hain… (sweetly) Abhijeet Sir ko Pata hy, Un kay Bhai ka Mood kin Cheezun sy Light hota hy aur wo kin Cheezun ko Pasand krty hain…_  
 _Vivek: matlab, (with wink) ab Jung hogi…?_  
 _Aman: haan, (laughs with) Daya Bhaiyya ki Sehna jo Maidan mein Uter gayii hy…_

 _…_

 _Ele (rashly): hawww, koi Nahi, (strongly) Baray waly Uncle Buht Pyaray hain…_  
 _Rabbit (coming in middle): arry, koi Mujhy bhi tou Bolny dy…_  
 _Rat (interruots with): pl, Teet Bhaiyya Dandi Baat kr lahy hain na…_  
 _Rabbit (agreed): haan bhae, Jeet Bhaiyya, Yaadi Bhaiyya Buht Pyaray hain…_  
 _Rat (nodded): aul tiya… (telling Proudly) Naha kl bhi Aayein hain…_  
 _The Focusing Eyes over Daya Embarrssed Him Badly, His Grinning Face Boosting Someone Naughty Buttons who added…_  
 _Abhijeet: magar (sadly) Mota tou hy na…?_

 _…_

 _The Thrice from Animalia Kingdom Quiets after Hearing this while the Man Angrier, burst a Big Laugh when Listening Replying from a Greeny Rat as…_  
 _Rat (agreed): Theet…_  
 _Ele (also nodded with): haan, Moty tou hain Baray waly Uncle…._  
 _Rabbit (again trying): tou kya hua, wo Baray bhi tou kitnay hain na aur kitna Taiz Bhagty hain…_  
 _Ele (coming with another quality): aur Door bhi Break kr lety hain…_  
 _Rat (unimpressed tone): wo tou Main bhi kl chukta hun…_  
 _All Rest Characters Look at Him while the Audience Looking at His Shadow in Weird manner, who said Kicking the Screen as…_  
 _Rat (kicking over screen with): aichy…_  
 _The Rat really Stay Safe as Abhijeet in an Instant Reaction Catch Him from that Small Fall while the Audience can't Control over their Out Burst Laughs and Huge Round of Applause as Now Abhijeet who grabbed that Hulk like Rat, Pink Ele and White Rabbit Bend getting Overwhelming Appreciation against Audience from that PHATA hua Canvas…_  
 _The Program Finishes with Huge round of Claps while the Actors taking Compliments…_

 _…_

 _Cake coming on way which cuts by Three Small Emerging Actors in their Characters Costume with a Birthday Man…._  
 _Daya (seeing Cake with): whoaaaa… Zabardast Cake…_  
 _Danny: awww, (happily) ich mein tou Gleen Lat bhi hay…_  
 _Misha (also added in happy tone): aur dekho, ye Pink Ele, Main hun…_  
 _Rehan (shocked): haww, (tearily) Main tou hun hee Nahi…_  
 _Abhijeet (ask): kyun, (signalling him about Cake Kaan and Dum with) ye Kaan aur Dum aur Gajar kis ka hay…_  
 _Rehan (laughs): heheheh, haan…_  
 _Daya (seeing a Hulk Punch Sign over Cake and adds): aur ye Punch Mera…. Hain na…_  
 _Danny: awww, (telling) pl Punch tou Mera Acha hota hy…_  
 _Daya (ask): kesy…?_  
 _The Chotu Baby Punched over Table and started Crying really Boost Up the Birthday Bash…_

 _…_

 _The Gift Session started after much Halla Gulla even Completing the Dinner and Oldie Duo Exit who Promised Daya to give His Gift Tommorrow…._  
 _The Single Gloves of Boxing coming from Each Gift Box giving by Ashoke and Rajeev Shocked the Birthday Guy, who Look at Both who Replied…_  
 _Rajeev: Yaar, (sadly) Pay Nahi Mili abhi tak…_  
 _Ashoke: aur (happily) Main nay dii Nahi abhi tak…_  
 _Daya (angry): hunh…_  
 _He Opened another Gift having a Red Socks Boiled Him in Anger, Look at Rahul who said in Shy…_  
 _Rahul (shy tone): wo Daya, Christmas ki Sale thi na…_  
 _Daya: aur bhi aisi hee Namony hain in (signalling towards Boxes with) mein tou Bata do Mujhy…_  
 _Freddie: Sir, (tell) Mery mein Acha wala Gift hy…_  
 _Vivek (nodded with addition): haan Saheh wala…_  
 _Aman (confirming tone): Sach Much ka hay Daya Bhaiyya…_  
 _Rajat (agreed): Mera bhi Theek hee hay…_  
 _Sachin (adds): Mera bhi Pasand aa hee jayey ga…_  
 _Kids already in Sleeping mode as after Finishing Dinner, All coming to Duo Residence so They are in Beds… look at Abhijeet with…_  
 _Daya (ask): aur Tumhara Abhi…?_  
 _Abhijeet (loudly): Zabardast, (enthusiastic way) Dil Khush ho jaye ga Tera…_  
 _Daya (doubtful tone): Pakka na…?_  
 _Abhijeet (irritate): kya Daya… (straight) Mut Dekh…_  
 _The Opening Gifts session Resumed Back and this time really Nice Gifts coming even Rahul, Rajeev and Ashoke gave Him Correct Gifts…_  
 _The Last Gift Wrap started Opening, Naughty Eyes Focusing the Giver who Smiled Broadly…_  
 _The Box Slowly Opened and the Stammers Covered Middle of it, Raise Daya Excitement to Peak Level and when He Dipped His Fingers to take it Out, got a BIG BILL of Todays Birthday Party…_  
 _The Man Immediately Closed inside Room with an Angry Growl of ABHI while Rest Started Laughing and Exit Out Immediately with their Kids…!_

 _/_

 _/_

… _.._

* * *

 _ **The End**_

… _.._

* * *

 _..._

 _Ha ha …Wowww… what a plan… Maza aa gaya….hope aapko bhi bahut maza aaya hoga … & __**can you guess, who is the writer of this sweet story…?...**_

* * *

 _ **Time to rate**_ _ **:- Friends , hope you enjoyed this story…. Maximum marks for this story is '5'**_

… _ **..tou chaliye Review option par click kijiye aur story ko marks dijiye… ..bhoolna nahi**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **I'll come tomorrow with Second Entry (Story) of this Contest but first , rate the story…**_

…

* * *

" _ **Happy Birthday *DAYA SIR*…love you"**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _(Daya Sir is the shining star of the sky named as 'CID Fan fiction site' & our talented Writers has given so many names to our cute Hero….As this is a celebration week & we are celebrating his birthday then with each Entry(Story), I want to wish him with those sweet names given by Writers…)_

 _ **"..*Happy Birthday 'LADOO'..*"**_

…

 **R.D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Friends….I hope you enjoyed Ist Entry(Story) of This Contest & now time comes to read & rate our IInd Entry (Story) of this Contest…As you all know , we are celebrating DAYA SIR Birthday & this week is a celebration week , so read & enjoy our favorite DUO Stories**** but friends , plz rate the stories too.. :) vo bhi tou zarrori hai ;)**

 **…..**

* * *

 **Thanku so much my sweet friends to give your precious feedback & Marks on Ist Entry(story) of this Contest...**

* * *

 **Rahul , Duo's girl MAHI , Shalu , Ladoo , Kirti , Guest , Nisha-AbhiVi , Guest , Misti , Guest , Priya , Geetu , DUO-MRF , Jyoti A , Priyanka , Guest , DA95 , SGJ , Abhi's Fan , Masooma ansari93 , bhosalesonal23 , luvcidduodosti , Abhi-Ya fan :)**

 **Thanku so much dear Friends for your lovely support :)**

 **...**

* * *

 ****Happy Birthday DAYA SIR , May GOD Bless you with Love, Joy & Happiness…****

 **************…**************

* * *

 **...*****...**

 *****DAYA SIR Birthday Contest****

* * *

 **...**

 **Entry—2**

* * *

 **"GARBAGE…"**

* * *

...

It was a beautiful morning, sun was rising and birds were chirping while flying and enjoying the soothing cool breeze and like many other people of his locality, he was also present inside his blanket, enjoying his innocent dreams when the ringing of his alarm-clock, which was present on his bed-side-table, dares to disturb the sleep of that around fourteen years old boy, who after few moments, slipped his hand out from the blanket and like a routine doing, with a little thud, placed it over the alarm-clock and half-opening one eye only, switched it off and then again slipped inside the blanket like a Tortoise slips inside his shell… But as he had already got awakened so after remaining inside his blanket for few more minutes, he finally got seated on the bed and stretched his body while inhaling a deep breath and feeling the fresh breeze going inside his lungs, giving him the pleasure and sooth… And at last, he finally left the bed and made his way towards the bathroom to get fresh so that he could join the family on breakfast…

Where on the other side, a few kilometres away from that beautiful posh locality, few cottages, made up of mud and straws were present which were having no doors but the outworn cloth-sheets were used by the inhabitants of the locality as a substitute of doors… And like many inhabitants of the locality, he was also getting ready to go for his work and finally he moved out from his rusty small room with his garbage bag and the other bag… Seeing his mother sitting in the corner they used as the kitchen, he moved towards there and placing his bags aside, got seated on the brick present there and used by the inhabitants of the home as a stool…

His mother seeing him there forwarded the plate of food towards him with: Aa gaya tu baita, yeh ly jaldi sy nashta ker ly ab…

The boy after grabbing the plate looked towards the food and seeing the plate containing two things, his eyes with face glow up and…

The boy excitedly said as: Wah maa, aalu ki bhujiya… (While getting engage with his food, asked as…) Koe khas baat hai kya aaj…?

His mother, who was busy in looking at the glowing face of her son wearing the affectionate smile on her face, seeing her son totally involved in his food…

Replied lovingly to him as: Khas baat hi nahin mairy dulary, aaj ka tou din hi bohut khas hai…

The boy looked at his mother's face as: Kyun maa…? (Added naughtily as…) Kahin aaj k din hi tou tu bapu sy pehli baar nae mili thi…?

His mother chuckled in shyness while hitting a light slap on his knee with: Chal htt, bdmash kahin ka… (The boy chuckled livelily where his mother continued in loving tone as…) Aaj k din tu pehli baar mila tha mujhhy aur tairy bapu ko…

The boy asked in confused tone as: Kya matbal maa…? Main kahin kho gaya tha kya…?

His mother really patted her forehead in frustration with: Hye bhagwan main kya karon iss khoty ka, puri tarhan kholy baghair tou koe baat iss gadhy k dimagh mein ghusti hi nahin hai… (And she looked towards her son who making face was now engaged with his food again when listened his mother as…) Taira janam hua tha aaj k rooz, Daya… (Daya looked at his mother's face who added very lovingly while looking at her son's face with…) Barvien mahiny k dosry hafty k chothy din aaya tha maira shehzada iss duniya mein… (Softly hit his forehead with her fingers' tips with…) Samjha maira budhu ram…

Daya just nodded while taking the next bite with: Haan maa samjhh gaya… (In complete casual…) Wasey maa kitna achha hota na k yeh janamdin bhi hr sawery hota, phir tu mujhhy hr sawery bhujiya k sath roti daiti, hai na…?

And he looked at his mother's face looking for assurance when his hand got stopped while moving towards his mouth to take the last bite and placing the bite in the plate, he hurriedly moved towards his mother's side after seeing him wiping off the moisture from her eyes by turning her face to the other side but still her son was vigilant enough to see those precious drops which were silently getting absorbed in the _Pallu_ of his mother's _saree…_

Daya after sitting on his knees beside his mother softly pressed her shoulder with: Maa tu roo rae hai kya…?

His mother shook her head while trying to compose herself with: Nahin, yeh cholhy ka dhuan chala gaya hai shaid…

Daya smoothly turned his mother's face towards himself and after looking at her red moist eyes, declared as: Tu jhoot bol rahi hai maa, tu sach mein roo rae hai… (Asked in worried care-filled tone as…) Bata maa kyun roo rahi hai tu…? Main taira baita hoon na maa, mujhhy bhi nahin bataye gi kya tu, haan…?

A fresh pearl fell from his mother's eye corner and she softly cupped her son's face with: Tujhhy bohut mushkil zindagi dy rahi hoon na main Daya… Kitna mushkil lagta hai tujhhy rooz pani jaisi daal ya achchar k sath roti khana… Mujhhy maaf…

Daya, who was embarrassed realizing his mother had taken his comment such seriously, got shocked listening that "Maafi" stuff and instantly cut her with: Maa yeh kya boley ja rahi hai tu haan, paap charhy ga mujhhy aur tujhhy ks ny kaha k mujhhy mushkil lagta hai daal ya achar sy roti khana… (Softly kissed his mother's hand with…) Mairi maa k hathon mein tou jaddu hai, pata hai jb bhi tairy hath ka bana hua khana khata hoon na tou lagta hai jaisy pehli baar kha raha hoon… (And cupping his mother's face, smoothly wiped off the moisture from her face with…) Lekin maa, tairi aankhon mein aansu daikhna bohut mushkil lagta hai mujhhy iss liye tu roya na ker… (Taking a pause, added in light tone as…) Wasey maa tu bhool gae kya k bapu hamesha kya kehta tha…? Yeh humari parikshah ly raha hai bhagwan aur ager hum ny issy achhy sy kia tou antt mein humary liye… (Getting stopped rubbed his index finger on his chin as…) Maa woh kya bolta tha bapu angreji mein…

His mother, who was composed now with her caring son's love, helped him softly as: Suprije…

Daya looked at her in big smile with: Wah maa, tujhhy tou sb yaad hai phir bhi roti hai, haan…?

His mother lightly grabbed his ear with: Achha tou tu mairi parikshah ly raha tha, haan…?

Daya while trying to free his ear, pleaded as: Arrey maa aaj tou maira janamdin hai, aakhri baar pichhly saal aaya tha aur ab agly saal aaye ga tou tu iss aik din tou chhour dy dantna…

His mother disappointingly freed his ear while hitting a light slap on his head with: Baatien tou easey bana raha hai jaisy tujhh py bara koe pharaq perta hai mairi dant ya maar ka…

Daya just made a grumpy face while rubbing his ear when…

Both turned their attentions towards the voice, rose from the enterance door as: Masi aaj k din tou bechary ko na dant tu…

Daya's mother in disappointed smile, replied as: Achha chal nahin kehti tairy dost ko kuchh ab aur tu bhi yahin aa ja Freddy, main tujhhy bhi nashta paros daiti hoon…

Freddy shook his head while sitting on the other brick beside Daya with: Nae masi, nashta tou ker aaya hoon main, woh tou maira yar aaj aik saal aur purana ho gaya hai tou badhai dainy aa gaya… (Patted Daya's shoulder with…) Aur phir mairy bhai, mubarik ho aik saal aur budhdha ho gaya tu…

Daya instantly protested with: Easey hi budhdha ho gaya, abhi tou mairi mochhien bhi nae aaien…

Laughs escaped from both mouths listening such silly reply having the element of innocence in it where Daya just remained busy in his grumbling when…

Freddy forwarded a packet towards him while saying as: Yeh ly bhai tairy budhdhy hony ka inam…

Daya grabbed that with: Janamdin ka tohfa tou thori tameez sy sy dia ker tu…

And opening the coloured plastic bag, Freddy used as a gift wrapper, he took out the gift to find an old pen where…

Freddy told him as: Bari achhi likhai hai iss ki, main ny chala k daikha hai… Ab tu yeh jo paththr sy deewar py likh likh k perhta hai na, iss sy capy, kaghaz py likh k perhna, zada achhy sy samjhh aaye ga, samjhha…

Daya nodded him in assuring smile with: Chal ab aik Munna bhai wali jhappi bhi dy dy fttak sy…

Freddy chuckled and the two shared a friendly hug where getting separated…

Freddy stood up with: Ab tu baithy ga ya chalna hai kaam py, main nikal raha hoon bs, chalna hai tou sath mein chal…

Daya also stood up while replying him as: Haan kaam py tou jana hai, tu bhi taira boora ly aa, phir chalty hain sath mein…

Freddy nodded and left from there to take his bag where seeing Daya grabbing his bags…

His mother told him in warn tone as: Daya tu rail gari ki taraf na jana bilkul aur kaam sy wapsi py ager tu yahan wahan faltu ghoomta dikha na mujhhy tou samjhh laina phir…

Daya nodded while hurriedly moving outside listening Freddy's call from outside as: Chal maa, sham mein milty hain…

And he hurried outside where his mother exclaimed from behind as: Andhery sy pehly ghar hona chahiye tu warna bohut maron gi main, suun raha hai k nae tu…?

Daya replied from outside as: Haan maa mairy sath baki sb ny bhi suun lia hai… (And then to Freddy…) Chal na jaldi nikal, ab kya mujhhy maar perwa k hi maney ga tu…

And the two ran from there where after moving out from their cottage colony and covering some distance together, the two moved on their separate paths for their daily works…

While on his way, Daya kept on searching and collecting the useful stuff which passing by people had thrown away thinking discarded and the whole day went in that way and it was early evening when during his search, he entered on the third park in his way to find few people busy in doing yoga, exercises and jogging etc., as in the starting, he used to watch them busy in such activities feeling it fascinating but now it was just like a routine for him and hence he directly made his way towards the garbage cans and started searching inside them for some stuff of his interest and after completing his search there, he turned to move out from there when noticed something fell from the pocket of the person who had just crossed him while doing jogging… He reached there and grabbed it from the path and casually checked it as per his habit and…

A shocking voice came out from his mouth as: Mobail…! Yeh tou kaam ker raha hai…

As he had seen the hoardings of mobile phones for so many times so he had recognized that rectangular gadget quite easily and he hurriedly moved his head up while looking around to spot the person so that he could give his mobile back to him when the mobile in his hand rang, which was a really unexpected thing for him and he jumped in scare with that sudden voice, resulting the mobile fell from his hand… He looked at the mobile for few moments and after composing himself, gulped down his fear and moving forward grabbed the mobile again and started cleaning it with his torn clothes so that when he would return the mobile to its owner, the one won't feel sad or bad seeing his mobile in that dusty shade…

He was completely engrossed in the cleaning when jumped loudly on his feet in scare with that sudden snatching of mobile from his hands and he looked up at the face of the person and then looking at his clothes, he got well that he was the owner of the mobile and before he could say something…

The man angrily: Chor larky, tumhari itni himmet k din dahary mobile uthaty phir rahy ho, haan…?

Daya getting shocked, tried to explain as: Nae saab, yeh tou yahan girr gaya tha tou…

The man cut him in same angry tone as: Tou tum ny socha k apna kaam ker jaon, bs mok'ky ki talash mein rehty hain tum jaisy bhikari tou… Little creepy insects, hunh…

Daya, who was already feeling insult and hurt listening that "Bhikari", felt his patience bar broken with those last words as though he could not understand their meaning but the body language and gestures of the person were really enough to make him understand what he had just said and…

Daya angrily to him: Daikho saab, angreji mein gali na daina mujhhy aur…

The man rashly pushed him with: Kyun bey, kya ker ly ga tu haan, oqat kya hai tairi… Tujhy tou…

And before he could speak any other word, another boy, who was watching that all from few steps away, grabbing Daya's arm pushed him behind and standing in front of that man…

The boy in rash: Yeh kya ker rahy hain aap…? Aik tou iss ny aap ki cheez sambhal k rakhi aur iss ko thanks kerny ki jagah aap iss py chilla rahy hain…?

The man angrily to him: Iss ko thanks bolti hai mairi jooti aur tum, abhi zameen sy uggy nahin ho puri tarhan aur baron sy zaban lrra rahy ho… Just stay in your limits, understand…?

The boy angrily: I do understand my limits lekin ager aap jaisy barey bhi apni limits mein reh ker baat karien tou hum bachchon ko aap jaisy baron ko tameez seekhany ki zarort na parey…

The man rashly: Bdtameez larky, tumhien tameez nahin hai kya baron sy baat kerny ki aur tum hoty koun ho mujhh sy yeh sb fazool bkwas kerny waly…? (Signalled towards Daya whose eyes had got some moisture now, added hatefully as…) Aur yeh larka tou dikhny mein hi chor…

Daya instantly cut him with: Nae saab…

The other boy snubbed him angrily with: Tum thori daer k liye chup raho gy…? (Daya got quiet the same moment, seeing fire in later's eyes where the other boy turned back towards the man with…) Dikhny mein tou aap bhi achhy khasy educated aur reasonable lagty hain jb k hain bohut hi bdtameez aur jahil…

The man came in extreme rash with: Tumhari itni himmat k…

The boy cut him in rash tone as: Mairi himmet k barey mein andazy lagany ki koe zarort nahin hai aap ko kyun k main zindagi mein kabhi sach bolny sy nahin drra aur mujhhy mairy Papa ny aap jaisy logon ko tameez seekhana bohut achhy sy seekhaya hai… Ab aap k liye behter yehi ho ga k apni so-called izzat aur reputation ko bacha k yahan sy chaly jaien nahin tou abhi k abhi shor macha k yahan sb ko jmma ker lun ga k aap ny mairy samny iss larky ko harass kia hai aur yahan easa drama create ker dun ga k phir aap ko doo char hath perwaye baghair ager main ny iss park sy bahir jany dia tou maira naam bhi Abhijeet Pradyuman nahin… Is it clear to you now…?

The angry spark filled with determination in his eyes and the firm tone of that around fourteen years old boy was really seemed some sort of serious threat to the man and he really got that moving out was the best option for him and hence he left the same moment, taking the shell of his esteem with him only…

Where inhaling deeply and calming down himself, Abhijeet turned his gaze towards that thirteen years old boy and looked at him from head to toe keenly, to find a tall and thin boy with whitish complexion and silky black nicely cut hair, standing in front of him with silent tears, having lots of innocence on his face and sighing deeply, Abhijeet softly pressed his shoulder and the boy moved his gaze up and Abhijeet found only truth and purity in those small eyes where…

Daya told in soggy tone as: Main chor nae hoon saab, unn saab ka woh mobail yahan girr gaya tha, main tou saaf ker raha tha k apny mobail py matti daikh k unhien achha nahin lagy ga, main chori nae ker raha tha…

Abhijeet, who already knew the truth but was silent to let the boy spoke out his hurt, said in encouraging tone as: Mujhhy pata hai tum chor nahin ho lekin yun hr kisi ki baat ko dil sy lagany lagy tou zindagi mein aagy berhna kaisy seekho gy tum…?

Daya looked at him in confusion with: Matbal…?

A light smile got appeared on Abhijeet's face with: Aao, aaram sy baith k baat kerty hain, hmm…?

And he stepped ahead from there after giving a light pat on his arm where Daya, who was going to follow him, got stopped even before taking the first step… He had started looking confused and hesitant now because of seeing his worn-out clothes and the other boy's new tracking suit and shinning jogging joggers, grabbing MP4 in his hand and ear-phones hanging around his neck while the juice bottle was attached with his trousers and the expensive wrist-watch was tied around his wrist and all these things were indeed enough to make him realize that the two were like sky and earth and there was no future of the two together so he silently stepped back and was about to turn to move away from there when got stopped…

Listening a silent call from behind as: Suno, rukko…! (Daya getting stopped looked at him in question and silence where he added in serious tone as had already got his dilemma as…) Mairy pita ji kehty hain k insan paisy sy ameer nahin hota, apny kaam sy hota hai… Tum ager iss waqt yahan sy iss tarhan chaly gaye sirf iss liye k mairy kapry naye hain aur tumhary purany tou main khud ko bohut chhota mehsos karon ga, dost…

Daya looked at him in complete disbelief with: Dost…?

Abhijeet nodded in soft smile and that was the time when Daya looked at that boy beyond his clothes and accessories to find a fit and good-heighted boy with a little dark complexion and black shinny hair that were cut in "Blown Back Suave" and were moving freely because of the cool breeze running through them and then his eyes met with his deep shiny black eyes and first time in his whole life, he felt that eyes speak as he had found the eyes of that unknown "Dost" were really expressive and communicative and was so deeply engrossed in his thoughts that did not realize that he was continuously staring that boy when…

Abhijeet's light pinching tone brought him back in present world with: Bs, ghour lia mujhhy achhy sy ya thori daer aur easey hi khara rehna ho ga mujhhy…?

Realizing his act, Daya felt really embarrassed with his that unintentional staring and silently moved his head down in shy-embarrassed smile where now it's Abhijeet's time to stop for few moments on his place seeing that mesmerizing smile from which he recovered soon because of his strong mind strength and got seated on the green grass with folded legs…

While telling him as: Mujhh sy tou bhae aur khara nahin hua ja raha, tangien dukh gae hain mairi… (And seeing him still standing, Abhijeet taunted him with…) Woh kya hai na k mujhhy koe naiyota sath lana yaad nahin raha tou tumhien yunhi baithna ho ga…

Daya getting the taunt well, silently got seated near him while having a light smile on his face where…

Abhijeet pinched him again as: Tum sirf muskuraty hi ho ya baat vaat bhi ker laity ho…?

Daya looked at him while asking as: Kya matbal saab…?

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment with: Yar aik tou tum sawal bohut kerty ho aur sb sy pehly tou mujhhy yeh saab bulana band karo please, main tum sy koe itna bara tou nahin hoon…

Daya replied in silent tone as: Nae saab, aap tou mujhh sy bohut barey hain…

Abhijeet got well towards what Daya was signalling and so he thought to try another approach and…

Abhijeet patted his forehead with: Lo daikho zara maira haal, tumhien rook tou lia lekin ab tk apna naam bhi nahin bataya tumhien… (Forwarded his hand towards him with…) Abhijeet Pradyuman… (Daya nodded in light smile while hesitantly shaking hand with him after wiping his hand with his shirt which Abhijeet noticed quite well but remained composed as did not want to scare that new fellow on the first day of their friendship with his angry-young-man avtar so asked him smilingly as…) Aur tum…? (Seeing confusion arising in the later's eyes, elaborated his query while freeing his hand with…) Matlab tumhara kya naam hai…?

Daya in light shy smile, told him as: Daya Raghuvendra…

Abhijeet repeated the name in light smile while adding as: Hmm tou Daya, koun koun hai ghar py tumhary…?

Daya told casually as: Bs mairi maa aur main…

Abhijeet asked as: Aur tumhary pita ji…?

Daya inhaled with: Bapu tou bhagwan k paas chala gaya hai, saat saal sy oper ho gaya hai bapu k dehant ko…

Abhijeet asked in a little silent tone as: Kaisy hua tumhary bapu ka dehant…?

Daya replied him as: Bamar ho gaya tha woh, dactar ko bhi dikhaya, aik hi chori thi maa k paas, maa ny woh bhi bhaich di bapu k elaj k liye lekin elaj bohut mehnga tha tou thory samey baad chala gaya woh…

Abhijeet asked softly as: Kya beemari thi tumhary bapu ko…?

Daya shrugged with: Pata nae, main tou bohut chhota tha na tb bs itna pata hai k bapu khansta bohut tha aur dactar ny kaha tha k bapu ko achha khana khilana hai, phal, dodh, gosht jaisa… Maa kehti hai k bapu ko ameeron wali bamari lg gae thi, yeh sb gosht, phal tou tum saab log khaty ho na, hum kahan sy laty yeh sb… (Inhaling deeply, looked at him while asking him as…) Wasey saab, main ny tum ko pehly yahan nahin daikha, naye ho kya iss parak mein…?

That unknown change of "Aap" to "Tum" by Daya was really got liked by Abhijeet, who got well that his idea of changing the approach to make Daya comfortable with him worked in positive way and replied in small smile with: Sirf park mein hi nahin, iss sheher mein hi naya hoon main aur tum yahan mairy pehly dost ho… (Daya looked up at him listening "Pehly dost" where he continued as…) Hum log doo din pehly hi aaye hain yahan Manali, Hyderabad sy… Mairy pita ji sarkari dafter mein hoty hain tou unn k afsaron ny unhien yahan bhaij dia aur hum bhi sb yahan aa gaye…

Daya getting curious to know more about such soft-friendly person, asked as: Sb…? Matlab tumhary ghar mein bohut sarey log hain kya saab…?

Abhijeet told casually as: Pita ji, maa aur mairi chhoti behen Tasha aur main tou hoon hi…

Daya said in smiley tone as: Chhoti behen, tumhari chhoti behen bhi hai, saab… (Told him excitedly as…) Freddy ka bhi aik chhota bhai hai, Vivek, mujhh sy bhi chhota hai woh lekin main akela hi hoon, koe bhai behen nae maira…

Abhijeet, feeling a ray of sadness in Daya's tone, asked him as: Freddy koun hai, Daya…?

Daya getting excited again, told him as: Freddy maira sb sy achha dost hai saab, humari khholi k paas hi uss ki khholi hai… Wasey tou tum sy bhi bara ho ga woh saab koe char, panch saal lekin phir bhi hai maira dost hi…

Abhijeet nodded smilingly and finally framed the query which was nagging him from the very beginning as: Achha Daya yeh tou tumhara kaam wala thaila ho gaya lekin yeh dosra thaila jo tumhary kandhy py tha, yeh ks liye hai…?

Daya told casually as: Yeh tou maira basta hai saab, jo perhny likhny wali cheezien milti hain na mujhhy, jaisy khaghaz, akhbar, pencul waghaira woh sb iss mein jmma kerta hoon main aur baad mein perhta hoon…

Abhijeet asked in amazed tone as: Tumhien perhna aata hai kya…?

Daya nodded proudly with: Haan saab, main teesri kakshah tk perha hoon, apna naam angreji mein bhi likh laita hoon, bapu ny seekhaya tha… Maira bapu aath tk perha tha aur maa panchvien tk…

Abhijeet asked again as: Lekin tum teesri sy aagy kyun nahin perhy…?

Daya told in a bit slow tone as: Bapu nahin raha tou maa ny uthwa lia askool sy, woh saab logon k ghar mein khana banati hai na tou bs jitny paisy milty thy uss sy aagy nae perh sakta tha main lekin mairy bapu ko bohut shoq tha k main perh ker bara aadmi banon iss liye main rooz raat ko chand ki roshni mein perhta hoon aur sawery kaam py… (And getting stopped, he hurriedly stood up with…) Hye bhagwan, kya saab mujhhy yahan baaton mein laga lia na tum ny, main tou kaam py nikla tha aur mujhhy doo aur parkon mein bhi jana tha, ab nahin ja sakta, andhera jo hony wala hai aur ager daer sy ghar pohancha na tou maa marey gi mujhhy…

And before he could hurried away from there, Abhijeet, who had already stood up seeing him standing, stopped him with: Achha rukko, sath mein chalty hain, aagy sy phir tum apny rasty ho laina aur main mairy, theek hai…?

Daya nodded while saying as: Achha theek hai saab lekin jaldi chalo warna andhera ho jaye ga aur maa sach mein marey gi aur aaj mujhhy maar nae khani bs…

Abhijeet who was moving with him now, asked confusingly as: Kyun aaj easa kya hai…?

Daya told him enthusiastically as: Maira janamdin hai aaj…

Abhijeet exclaimed in shock as: Kya, tumhara janamdin hai aaj…?

Daya told him happily as: Haan saab aur issi liye maa ny aaj nashty mein mujhhy roti k sath aalu ki bhujiya di, mairi maa khana bohut achha banati hai, jaddu hai uss k hathon mein… (And suddenly he got stopped, realizing the two were moving in the same direction and he turned towards Abhijeet while telling him worriedly as…) Saab baaton baaton mein pata hi nae laga aur tum tou mairy sath hi nikal aaye, iss taraf tou maira ghar hai, tumhien tou tumhary ghar ki taraf jana tha na…?

Abhijeet teased in friendly tone as: Tou Daya kya hum dono ka ghar aik hi taraf nahin ho sakta…?

Daya asked in shock as: Matbal tumhara ghar bhi issi taraf hai…?

Abhijeet nodded smilingly as: Hmm bilkul sahi jawab…

Daya smiled lightly and moved ahead with Abhijeet on the same path and the two moved side-by-side in the same direction and who knows, might be it was god's signal to both about something but they were too young to realize it… :)

They kept moving forward on the path besides eachother; in their questions about each other's lives and interests when finally Daya got stopped, seeing the street which he was required to take to move towards his home and…

Daya asked him as: Saab mairy ghar ka rasta tou aa gaya, iss sarak k aakhir sy daiyen murr k humari kholian aa jaien gi… Tumhara ghar kb aaye ga saab…?

Abhijeet thinking to do a little leg-pulling of the later, made his facial expressions serious with: Daya maira ghar tou kabhi bhi nahin aaye ga…

Daya looked at him in shocked confusion with: Kya matbal saab…?

Abhijeet in sad tone replied as: Matlab yehi k maira ghar tou kabhi bhi nahin aaye ga, mujhhy khud chal k apny ghar tk jana ho ga…

Daya took few moments to realize what Abhijeet meant and getting the meaning, he instantly looked up at Abhijeet's face with open mouth who burst out in laugh where Daya went red in shyness and…

Abhijeet while controlling his laugh: Tum bohut bewakoof ho Daya…

Daya in flow: Maa bhi yehi kehti hai…

And realizing his words, Daya looked at Abhijeet in shock and turned his head in embarrassment seeing Abhijeet enjoying another round of laugh where Daya's face was covered with deep shy smile…

After few moments of controlling his laugh…

Abhijeet said smilingly as: Yeh jo aagy neechy ki taraf aik colony hai na js mein bohut sy ghar hain aur harrey rang ka bara sa gate laga hai, wahin hai maira ghar… (Daya nodded in light smile where Abhijeet patted his shoulder with…) Chalo ab tum bhi jao, main bhi chalta hoon, hmm…

Daya nodded with: Haan, andhera bhi tou ho raha hai…

And giving him a good bye glance, Daya turned to move from there when Abhijeet feeling him bit restless, stopped him from behind…

While asking him as: Kya hua Daya, kuchh kehna chah rahy ho kya tum…?

Daya turned towards him and nodded reluctantly while asking in hesitant tone as: Kal milo gy kya saab…?

A sweet smile got appeared on Abhijeet's face with that simple query which was far more soothing than it appears and…

Abhijeet nodded while telling him as: Zaror milon ga, ussi park mein, ussi samey lekin ager tum mujhhy yeh saab kehna band ker doo tou… (Seeing the glow of Daya's face decreased a little, Abhijeet continued as…) Achha daikho, ager tumhien mujhhy saab kehna hi hai na tou angrezi mein keh lo, ab tumhien angrezi mein apna naam likhna bhi aata hai aur teesri tk perhy hoye bhi ho tou easa karo k tum ab sy mujhhy Boss bulaya karo, saab ko angrezi mein Boss bulaty hain, hmm…?

Daya, who was listening him with attention, replied him as: Theek hai saab…

Abhijeet sternly: Daya…!

Daya, who had already realized his mistake, hurriedly added as: Maira matbal, Booss… (Abhijeet smiled sweetly where Daya added as…) Achha ab main jata hoon, andhera hony lg gaya hai ab, tum bhi jaldi sy ghar chaly jao, achha…?

Abhijeet nodded in small smile and exchanging a smiley "Goodbye" glance, both new friends ran in the direction of their homes as it was indeed getting dark…

Abhijeet entered in his home and after entering inside the lounge, he directly landed in his father's lap who was busy in watching news and seeing his son returned, softly spread hand on his head with: Kya baat hai bhae, aaj tou maira baita bohut khush lg raha hai…

Abhijeet nodded happily while turning in his father's lap and looking at his face with: Kyun k main sach mein khush hoon… (After getting seated on the couch, started telling him excitedly as…) Aap ko pata hai Papa, aaj maira aik naya friend bana hai, kitna innocent hai woh aur thora… Nahin, thory sy thora zada bewakoof bhi hai…

Mr. Pradyuman, who was enjoying his son's excitement till now, softly weaved inside his head with: Hmm yeh tou bohut achha hai k mairy baity ny itni jaldi dost bhi bana liye… Wasey naam kya hai aap k iss dost ka…?

Abhijeet told him as: Daya naam hai uss ka Papa aur pata hai, aaj uss ka janamdin bhi tha…

Mrs. Pradyuman, who had come there during that, forwarded a glass of milk towards her son with: Aur kahan mila aap ko aap ka yeh naya friend…? Idher colony mein hi ya park mein…?

Abhijeet while sipping the milk, told her as: Park mein, js park mein main jogging kerny gaya tha na wahin mila… Actually hua yeh k…

And he started telling the whole from A to Z to his parents who did not interrupt him once and finally after completing the whole…

Abhijeet added as: Kitni ajeeb baat hai na wasey Maa, Papa, hum log jb humari birthdays celebrate kerty hain tou kitni sari dishes banaty hain aur unn mein sy mostly tou hum bs taste hi kerty hain aur woh "Aalu ki bhujiya" py hi itna khush ho gaya kyun k ussy wohi uss k janamdin py milti hai jisy usually hum log consider bhi nahin kerty… Uss bechary k father TB jaisi mamoli beemari sy mrr gaye kyun k unn k paas elaj k paisy nahin thy aur hum log itny aaram sy eatables waste kerty rehty hain, sach mein maa js k paas jo cheez nahin hoti, sirf unhien ko respect hoti hai uss cheez ki… Aap ko pata hai Maa, all around the world nearly 800 billion insan bhooky reh jaty hain jb k yearly 1.3 billion tons food waste ho jati hai… Main yeh nahin keh raha k humain parties nahin kerni chahiye, ya celebrations nahin kerni chahiye, kerni chahiye, zaror kerni chahiye but hum ny parties k liye jo budget rakha hai ager hum uss mein zada nahin tou 10% tk share inn logon k liye rakh lien jo bhooky mrr jaien gy mager kisi k aagy hath nahin phalaien gy tou iss mein ghalat kya hai…? Jb k yakeen karien Papa, main ny khud daikha hai high-class parties mein k jitna woh log khany py expense kerty hain uss mein sy ager bohut margin rakh k bhi lagaien na tou 25-30% waste hota hai tou jo cheez baad mein waste ho k garbage cans mein jani hai, ager hum pehly hi complete respect k sath uss mein sy 10% easey logon mein pohancha dien tou mujhhy pura yakeen hai phir kisi bachchy ko itni chhoti umr mein, itni mamooli beemari ki wajah sy annat nahin hona parey ga…

Mr. Pradyuman, who was silently listening his son's thoughts and ideas, nodded while having proud in his eyes for his son with: Sahi keh rahy ho tum Abhijeet, khushian celebrate kerna or show-off kerna doo bohut alag cheezien hain, khushian tou aik aalu ki bhujiya sy bhi celebrate ho jati hain baita aur show-off tou soo dishes sy bhi puri nahin hoti… Luxurious life guzarny ka matlab yeh bilkul nahin hota k hum cheezien waste kerny lg jaien, yeh tou bhagwan ki di hue blessings ko disrespect kerny jaisa hi hota hai baita… Humain apni khushian celebrate zaror kerni chahiye baita lekin iss tarhan js sy na hi bhagwan naraz ho aur na hi humary mulk k resources waste hoon…

Mrs. Pradyuman added as: Sahi keh rahy hain aap dono bilkul lekin yeh sb aap log baad mein bhi ker sakty hain kyun k iss waqt humain aik aur kaam bhi kerna hai…

Both father and son were looking at her in question…

On the other side, Daya's mother entered inside the cottage to find his son sitting near the stove after taking bath and now was busy in warming down his body temperature when seeing his mother returned…

Daya stood up and moving towards her grabbed his mother from her arms and spin her with: Maa, maa, maa, main aaj bohut khush hoon…

His mother snubbed him with: Kya ker raha hai tu Daya, mathha satak gaya hai kya taira, chhour mujhhy, peechhy htt…

And moving Daya aside, she stepped forward where Daya followed her while saying as: Maa suun tou sahi na… (And grabbing her from her arms, forcefully made her sit on the "Charpai" while saying as…) Baith zara tu yahan aur mairi baat suun…

Daya's mother warned him with: Daikh Daya, main ny sooti utha k tairi bohut dhulae ker daini hai, kyun preshan kerny laga hua hai tu mujhhy…? Bhang tou nahin pee aaya kahin tu, idher mun sunghha mujhhy…

And grabbing his face in one hand, she tried to smell it when Daya who was sitting near her feet, freed his face with: Kya maa, koe bhang vang nae pee main ny bl k aik naya dost banaya hai, woh bhi patter patter angreji bolny wala…

Daya's mother got shocked with: Angreji bolny wala dost…? (Very next moment, getting really worried, bombarded him with queries as…) Koun hai woh, haan…? Kya naam hai uss ka…? Kahan mila tu ussy…? Aur woh rehta kahan hai…? Aur kya kuchh bataya hai tu ny ussy tairy barey mein…? Kahin koe ghalat dhandy mein tou nahin hai woh warna tairy sy kyun dosti kerny lagy yeh angreji bolny wala… Jawab kyun nahin daita hai ab koe, bol na kahan mila tu ussy aur koun hai woh…?

Daya, who was shocked with that sudden out-burst of queries, now finally got the opportunity to speak so started telling her the whole from his entering in the park till the "Goodbye" glance and after completing the whole…

Daya added happily as: Maa woh na bohut…

And got shut while moving back and hiding his face in his arms because of the sudden smacks he was getting on his shoulders and back from his mother and…

Daya's mother angrily in frustrated tone while hitting another smack on his shoulder as: Kb aqal aaye gi tujhhy haan, kb aqal aaye gi… Kitni baar rokka hai tujhhy ajnabi logon sy baat nahin kerni, tu samjhhta kyun nahin hai mairi koe baat… Ghar ka patta tk bata aaya tu ussy, dimagh kharab hai kya taira…? (While standing, grabbed him from his arm while pulling him to stand with…) Uth, khara ho foren, uth… (And Daya stood up while tears were rolling down on his face now where his mother dragged him inside the only room of the cottage and pushed him inside with…) Chalander aur kaan khol k suun ly Daya, ager tu ny kal ghar sy bahir aik kadam bhi nikala na tou tairi tangien toor dun gi main aur khaberdar jo uss larky sy dobara mila tou, samjha…?

And moving back, she closed the room door with voice while appling the bolt from outside where inside Daya fell on his bench which he used as his bed and started sobbing while hiding his face in his arms as though his mother didn't hit him hard but he was feeling emotionally hurt, sad and helpless as he wanted to tell his mother that his "Booss" was a good person, he was not dangerous by any means for them but was unable to do so, knowing well that doubtlessly his mother loved him more than anything but was really sensitive and scared for her only son and his well-being…

While outside the room, his mother was crying silently because of hitting her loving son, that too on his birthday but she got really scared listening Daya went that much close to some stranger boy, who was here from just two days and Daya trusted him that much that apart from giving him his whole family history, he had given him their home address too… His mother was already afraid because of the silly nature of his son and that all was really unexpected for her, bringing out unexpected result for Daya…

After around ten minutes, Daya's room door got opened and his mother felt pinch in her heart seeing him laying there with closed eyes while crossing arms on his chest and facing the wall… She stepped forward and after sitting on the bench, softly wiped off the drop present on the corner of her son's eye and Daya laying on his back, looked towards his mother's face, whose eyes were already moist and saying nothing, he just moved from his place and silently placed his head in his mother's lap while hugging her around her waist…

Daya's mother slowly weaved inside his head with: Daya main ny zindagi mein bohut kuchh khoya hai baita lekin tujhhy khony ki himmet nahin hai mujhh mein… Jb tu ny uss tarhan bataya k tu ny kisi anjaan py, jisy tu aaj pehli baar mila apni zindagi mein, itna bharosa ker lia k ussy sb kuchh bata dia humain ly k tou main bohut drr gae aur ussi sb khof mein, maira hath uth gaya tujhh py… (Bowing over him, placed a soft kiss on his temple with…) Zada dard tou nae ho raha tujhhy mairy laal…?

Daya shook his head a little while replying in soggy tone as: Mujhhy zoor sy nae lagi maa lekin tairy hath dard ker rahy hoon gy… (Looked up at her with…) Hai na…?

His mother shook her head and pulling him up, hid him inside her motherly shelter while crying in low voice where…

Daya getting worried, told her as: Maa main sach keh raha hoon, main theek hoon bilkul… (And getting separated, looked at his mother's face while grabbing her hands in his own hands with…) Aur ager baad mein khud hi rona hota hai tou pehly maarti kyun hai…?

His mother looked at him while replying in angry-moist tone as: Tou tu easey kaam kyun kerta hai k tujhhy maar parey…

Daya softly pressed his mother's hands while saying in slow tone as: Maa woh sach mein achha hai, woh jb mujhhy janta bhi nahin tha tb mairy liye uss dosry aadmi sy lrra… (Looked towards his mother's face while stressing quietly as…) Sach maa, woh sach mein achha hai…

His mother smoothly took out her hands from her son's soft grip and smoothly cupped her innocent son's face and placing a soft kiss on his forehead, said as: Ho sakta hai Daya k woh waesa hi ho jaisa tu ussy samjhh raha hai, ho sakta hai k woh sach mein bohut achha ho lekin mairy bachchy, tujhh mein aur uss mein bohut farq hai, iss tarhan k khawab mtt sajja apni aankhon mein, ager toot gaye tou tu seh nahin paye ga… Tu samjhh raha hai na mairi baat, haan…?

Daya nodded silently and after few moments looked towards his mother's face with moist eyes with: Maa kal aik aakhri baar mil lun kya uss sy, bs aik aakhri baar, tairi kasam…

His mother just nodded with teary eyes while hiding her son tightly inside her shell where two drops silently slipped down from Daya's eyes who hugged his mother really tightly…

After few moments they got separated and Daya gave a small smile to his mother who…

Softly patted his cheek with: Ja aur jaldi sy mun dho k aa, main khana parosti hoon…

Daya nodded while getting down from the bench and followed his mother outside the room who made her way inside the kitchen where Daya, grabbing a steel bucket, moved out from the home, making his way towards the municipal water-tap after seeing the bucket empty…

Daya's mother was busy inside the kitchen when a boy of around eight years old, entered inside while saying as: Ly tu tou yahin baithi hai, main bol bhi raha tha unn ko k masi hai ghar py mager…

Daya's mother cut him while standing with: Ks ko kya bol raha tha tu Vivek…?

Vivek replied her as: Woh masi bahir koe medam jee aaien hain aur Daya bhau ki khholi khoj rahi thien tou main ly aaya yahan, tu ruuk, main bulata hoon unhien ander…

And before Daya's mother could say anything, Vivek ran outside and soon a graceful lady and a young confident boy entered inside where Daya's mother, who was now standing in the small veranda of the home…

Greeted them with: Jee namasty… Maaf kerna medam jee lekin main ny aap ko pehchana nae…

The lady nodded in soft smile with: Pehchanien gi bhi kaisy, hum aaj pehli baar hi mil rahy hain… Aap Daya ki maata jee hain kya…?

Daya's mother nodded confusingly with: Jee, Daya maira larka hai lekin aap log uss ko kyun khoj rae hain…? Uss sy kya kaam aap ko…?

And the same moment, the three turned their gazes towards the entrance to find Daya entering inside who got stopped in his track seeing the unknown face there where moving his gaze, he looked towards the other person and instantly recognized him as his "Booss" and he turned his gaze towards his mother who was already looking at him and reading his gaze, she turned back towards the two and…

Daya's mother to Mrs. Pradyuman: Jee yeh hai Daya, maira larka…

Daya greeted her with "Namasty" and giving a light smile to Abhijeet, moved towards his mother after placing the water bucket aside where…

Daya's mother added as: Aaien, bhiter aaien, baith k baat kerty hain… (Turned towards Daya with…) Kamry sy saaf chader aur phatta nikal la jaldi sy…

Mrs. Pradyuman hurriedly stopped him with: Nahin baita rukko… (Turned her gaze towards Daya's mother with…) Daikhien please iss sb ki bilkul zarort nahin hai, woh charpai bichhi hai, hum ussi py baith jaien gy, wasey bhi mujhhy aap sy hi baat kerni hai, Abhijeet tou Daya sy milny aa gaya sath mein…

Daya's mother nodded and turning towards her son, told him as: Tairy kamry mein ly ja inn ko…

Daya nodded and looked towards Abhijeet who after glancing over his mother, moved inside the small room with Daya where both the ladies got seated on the "Charpai" where…

Mrs. Pradyuman cleared her throat unnecessarily and initiated as: Abhijeet ny bataya aaj k Daya sy mila woh wahan park mein…

Daya's mother nodded with: Jee, Daya ny bola mujhhy uss sb k barey mein, aap chinta nae karien medam jee, main ny bohut sakhti sy samjhha dia hai Daya ko, woh aagy sy nae miley ga aap k baity ko…

Mrs. Pradyuman looked at her in light smile with: Ager main yahan yehi kehny aai hoti behen tou kya khud Abhijeet ko Daya sy milwany yahan ly k aati…?

Daya's mother looked at her in confusion with: Phir aap yahan, maira matbal…

Mrs. Pradyuman nodded in light smile with: Main janti hoon aap kya pouchhna chah rahi hain… Asal mein main aik sanstha ka hissa hoon jo k aurton ko apny pairon py khara hony mein madad kerny k liye bani hai… (Taking a pause, added as…) Abhijeet ny mujhhy bataya k Daya aap k khany ki bohut tareef kerta hai aur aap logon k gharon mein bhi khana hi banati hain tou kitna achha ho ager yehi khana aap apny ghar baith k banain aur log aap k ghar sy kharid k ly jaien, hai na…?

Daya's mother confusingly: Maaf kerna medam jee lekin main samjhhi nae ji aap ka matbal…

Mrs. Pradyuman elaborated as: Humari sanstha aurton ko ghar baithy paisy kamany k mok'ky daiti hai… Jaisy aap k hath mein bhagwan ny zaiqa dia hai tou humari sanstha aap ko aasan qiston py qarza dy sakti hai js sy aap ghar baithy apny khud k ghar k baney khany ki chhoti si dukan khol sakti hain, daftaron mein khany k dabby pohancha sakti hain, aap ka baita jo sara din garmi mein yahan wahan bhatakta hai, khany ki tokri ly k ager kisi school ya haspatal k bahir baithny lagy ga tou kmm waqt mein zada bikri bhi ho gi aur thakky ga bhi kmm… Iss tarhan aahista aahista aap apna qarza utarny k sath sath, paisy joor k, Daya ko phir sy school mein dakhil bhi kara sakti hain… Aur ager koe bhi mushkil ho ya mashwary ki zarort ho tou humari sanstha aur main tou hoon hi, hmm…?

Daya's mother, who was listening that all in complete silence and disbelief, looked up at Abhijeet's mother while her eyes were twinkling with joy and she asked her as: Aap sach mein sach keh rahi hain kya medam jee…? Yeh sb ho sakta hai kya...? Maira Daya phir sy askool ja sakta hai kya, haan…?

Mrs. Pradyuman nodded with: Jee zaror ja sakta hai, yehi umeed dainy aur aap ki himmet bandhany tou main yahan aai hoon…

Daya's mother with teary eyes joined hands in front of her with: Main aap ka yeh obkar…

Mrs. Prayuman getting shocked, hurriedly cut her while separating her hands with: Arrey yeh kya ker rahi hain aap aur obkar kaisa, humari sanstha jo paisy dy gi woh wapis bhi tou ly gi, yeh tou bs aik tarhan ki madad hai, mehnet tou sari aap ki aur aap k baity ki hi ho gi… (And changing the topic, took out her visiting card which was printed in Hindi and grabbed it to her with…) Abhijeet ny bataya k aap ko perhna aata hai tou iss py yeh yahan mairy dafter ka number likha hai aur yeh wahan ka patta, aap kal subah aa k mujhh sy milien, baki ka main aap ko wahan samjhha dun gi aur puri koshish karon gi k issi hafty mein aap ko qarza bhi mil jaye…

Daya's mother said in overwhelming tone as: Bohut bohut dhanewad aap ka medam jee, pata nahin main aap ka yeh obkar kaisy utaron gi…

Mrs. Pradyuman in soft smile, replied as: Main ny pehly bhi aap ko kaha hai k main aap py koe obkar nahin ker rahi, yeh sirf aik madad hai aur insan hony k naaty aik dosry k kaam aana tou hum sb ka farz hai… (Taking a pause, added as…) Lekin phir bhi ager aap mairy liye kuchh kerna chahti hain tou mairi aap sy biniti hai k aap Daya ko Abhijeet sy milny sy na rokien… (Daya's mother looked at her who added as…) Maira baita thora kmm ghulta milta hai logon sy lekin aap k baity sy mil k, woh tb sy uss k barey mein hi baat ker raha hai aur jahan tk mujhhy laga hai, Daya ko bhi Abhijeet achha laga hai…

Daya's mother nodded in light smile with: Jee sirf achha nahin, woh tou angreji mein ussy saab bhi bulany lg gaya hai lekin main drr gae thi... Maira bachcha bohut masoom hai jee aur dosron py bohut jaldi vishwas ker laita hai iss liye main darti hoon uss k naye dost banany sy lekin aap ab nishchit rehiye, main ussy Abhijeet baity sy milny sy nae rokon gi…

Mrs. Pradyuman smiled satisfactorily with: Bohut shukriya… (And then stood up with…) Ab hum chalty hain, aap kal mairy dafter zaror aaiye ga…

Daya's mother nodded with: Jee main subah hi aa jaon gi jee…

Seeing their mothers standing, both boys also came out from the room and bidding bye to the two, the other two left for their home where Daya's mother turned her complete attention towards her son who got scared, feeling his mother would be really angry on him now who moving close to him, instantly pulled him in a tight hug while…

Telling him in happy-moist tone as: Tu ny tou tairy janamdin py mujhhy hi tohfa dy dia ree, itna barhiya tohfa… (While separating hurriedly pinched on her hand with…) Kahin yeh sb sapna tou nahin… (And then realizing that no, it was not a dream, she looked at her son's face who was looking utterly confused but soothed too seeing his mother's glowing face where she cupped her son's face while telling him as…) Ab tu phir sy askool jaye ga Daya aur bara aadmi baney ga… (Pulling him with herself, made him sit on the "Charpai" and got seated beside him with…) Chal bata tou jaldi sy, maa ko angreji mein kya bolty hain…?

Daya replied her as: Mathar…

His mother again: Aur bapu ko…?

Daya replied again as: Fathir…

Daya's mother continued in her excitement as: Aur baity ko…?

Daya now getting impatient grabbed his mother's hand with: Maa ab bata bhi dy na k medam jee ny easa kya bol dia hai jo tu itni khush ho gae, ab mujhh sy aur nahin ruk'ka ja raha bs…

Daya's mother happily started telling him the whole Abhijeet's mother had said to her and after completing the whole…

Daya's mother concluded as: Easa lagta hai jaisy oper waly ny apny farishty bhaij diye humari madad ko, hai na…?

Daya replied in happy tone as: Hum ny parikshah jo paar ker li maa… Bapu kehta tha na k suprije aaye ga, aa gaya suprije…

Daya's mother nodded in agreement with: Haan sahi keh raha hai tu baita lekin ab hum maa, baita khoub mehnet karien gy aur tu aik kamyab bara aadmi bn k tairy bapu ka sapna pura karey ga, haan…?

Daya nodded with determination as: Haan maa, ab bapu ka sapna pura ho k rahy ga, daikhna tu…

Daya's mother nodded with moist eyes and spreading hand on her son's head, said as: Bhagwan tairi rakshah karey mairy laal… (And then stood up with…) Chal ab aa ja jaldi sy, main khana paros dun tujhy…

Daya, who was standing now, called her from behind as: Maa…! (Daya's mother turned towards her son listening such hesitant call where he added while looking nervous as…) Maa woh mujhhy tujhhy kuchh batana tha…

Daya's mother nodded with: Haan bol na baita…

Daya after glancing over her, moved inside the room and soon returned and showed her a new copy, pen and ink bottle…

Daya's mother asked confusingly as: Yeh sb kya hai Daya…?

Daya said in slow tone as: Maa yeh woh… (Explained nervously while looking at her with…) Main ny roka bhi maa lekin woh nae mana aur wahan rakh k chala gaya… (Added quietly as…) Tu subah jaye gi na tou uss ki maa ko wapis ker daina…

Daya's mother moving his stretched arm down, cupped his face and looking in his eyes, told him as: Taira yeh Booss achha hai, rakh ly dosti iss sy, hmm…

Daya's face lit up like 1000 volt bulb and he instantly hugged his mother very tightly with: Maa tu bohut achhi hai, sb sy achhi… Yeh wala janamdin maira sb sy achha janamdin hai, itny tohfy tou mujhhy zindagi mein nahin miley jitny aaj mil gaye aur aaj ki shaam ka yeh jo aakhri tohfa dia hai na tu ny mujhhy, yeh tou sb sy keemti hai, bohut keemti…

Daya's mother separated him smilingly as: Tujhhy ks ny kaha k yeh aaj ki shaam ka aakhri tohfa hai…? (Seeing the glow increasing on her son's face, she added as…) Chal yeh sb rakh k rasoighar mein aa ja jaldi…

And she moved from there where Daya rushed inside the room and soon was present on his regular brick inside the kitchen and…

Daya impatiently asked as: Dy ab, kahan hai tohfa…

Daya's mother asked him lovingly as: Pehly aankhien band ker tu aur koe hoshiyari nae…

Daya nodded hurriedly while closing his eyes with: Ker lien band…

And soon heard as: Chal ab khol aankhien…

Daya opened his eyes and looked towards his mother's hand to find her grabbing a small sized chocolate-pastry in her hand on which a straw was present, working as a candle, whose upper end was lighting… Moisture formed in Daya's eyes and he looked towards his mother, knowing well that after listening his comment, he did while taking the breakfast, his mother must have asked for advance salary, from one of the homes she worked in, to make his son's day extra special where…

His mother asked him lovingly as: Jaldi sy dil mein koe ikchha mang k iss ko bujhha dy kahin tujh sy pehly hawa na bujhha dy… Main ny daikha hai, saab log easey hi kerty hain, chal jaldi ker tu bhi…

Daya in small loving smile, closed his eyes and thanked god for giving him mother and wished her "Sath" with him for life and opening his eyes, softly blew the straw to which his mother had lighted for the fifth time and forwarding her hand, she made him take a bite who taking the bite, grabbed it from her and made her eat too, who taking the small bite, placed a soft kiss on her son's cheek while giving so many prayers to her son… Soon after finishing the pastry, his mother unlid the saucepan and a broad smile got appeared on Daya's face seeing his mother's specialty "Biryani" present there and turning towards his mother, he just hugged her with his full strength, telling his mother about his happiness level and soon the two were engaged with their dinner with soothing smiles and contended hearts after celebrating such special day in their own special way…

* * *

***************************,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,***************************************************

... **.The End...**..

* * *

 _ **Wow*…..I really love this Story , so pure & innocent*…hope you liked it too…aur kya aap bata sakte hai , iss Pyari si story ka Author kon hai…?...guess kijiye.. :)**_

…

* * *

 _ **Rating Time**_ _ **—Friends story ko Marks dena na bhoole…..Tou chaliye , Review Option par Click kijiye aur Story ko Marks dijiye aur zarror batana , ki aapko ye story kaise lagi**_ _….?_

* * *

 _ **I'll come tomorrow with next Entry (story)….but you don't forget to rate the story… :) .. Friends agar aap chahe tou , PM section se bhi apni Rating (Marks) bej sakte hai :)**_

… _._

 **Meet you tomorrow….Stay Happy :)**

* * *

… **.**

 ***Happy Birthday DODO* :)**

* * *

 **R.D.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanku so much for your rating on last two Entries (Stories) …:)

* * *

 **Duo's gorl MAHI , lalit , Geetu , Kirti , Rahul , Priya , Priyanka , Abhi-Ya fan , Masooma ansari93 , AD Fan , Luv duo ND purvi , SGJ , Jyoti A….Thanku so much Friends :)**

 **...**

* * *

Aap sabhi ne Author ka naam almost sahi guess kiya hai….Well, I'll reveal all The Participants name soon :) tab tak aap log guess kijiye :)

...

* * *

 **So here is our Third Entry of this Contest….Read , Enjoy & Rate the Story….**

*********,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,********************************

* * *

 ***Happy Birthday DAYA SIR ,** **may that every wish you have to come true** *****

… **.**

* * *

 ***DAYA SIR Birthday Contest***

 *********************…************************

* * *

 **Entry—3**

* * *

 ***DOSTI***

 **...**

...

Daya' s pov - log sach hi toh kehte hai , zindagi ek safar hai suhana  
yaha kal kya ho kisne jaana  
har mod par zindagi hume ek naya sabak sikhati hai  
har cheeze matlab sikhati hai...har mod par hume yeh ehsas dilati hai ki hum apne aap mein itna kho jaate hai ki apno ko peeche chod jate hai ... par mere saath aisa nahi hai ...mera dost ...yaa yeh kehlo ki apne jaan se pyare dost aaj bhi mere saath hai ...humne har cheeze saath ki ... aaj bhi uske saath bitaye woh har pal yaad hai mujhe ... woh har cheeze yaad hai jo humne saath mein ki ... log kehte hai ki pyar ke bina jeena mushkil hai ... galat kehte hai... pyar ke bina toh jee sakte hai par dost ke bina nahi , agar pyar chod jaye toh woh dost hi hota hai jo hume sambhalta hai... humara saath deta hai par dost hi chod kar chale jaye toh...toh koi nahi hota jiske saath hum apni har cheeze share kare...mera bhi ek dost tha ... mera yaar ...mera bhai...hum dono ek doosre ke liye jaan de sakte the ... bachpan se ek saath the har mod par ...har accha waqt saath mein enjoy kiya aur bura waqt saath face kiya ...kitne acche din the woh jab ek doosre ke liye poori duniya se lad jaate the hum... woh din ktna pyara tha jab hum pehli baar mile ...aaj hi ke din...  
….

* * *

 **Flashback:**

At a park  
a boy with chubby cheeks was sitting on the bench  
very upset  
suddenly he felt some ones presence  
he turned his head in order to see the cutest personality sitting beside him  
he was staring at him

boy - tum kon ho?

" hiiiii mera naam Abhijeet hai...friends?

boy - friends...mera naam Daya hai

Abhijeet - Daya...toh yeh batao tum ro kyu rahe the

Daya - main ...nahi toh main nahi ro raha tha

Abhijeet - accha...ab toh hum friends hai naa...toh batao naa kyu ro rahe ho yaar

Daya - woh aaj naa mera birthday hai par mera toh koi friend hi nahi jo mere saath birthday celebrate kare

Abhijeet - main toh hu naaaa ... itni si baat par tum ro rahe ho...accha ok mere paas tumhare liye kuch hai  
Abhijeet takes out a chocolate

Abhijeet - yeh tumhara birthday gift

Daya – thankyou

Daya opens the choclate and was about to eat...then he looks at Abhijeet and breaks the chocolate into two parts and gives one to Abhijeet

Abhijeet - nahi ...yeh tera birthday gift hai naa

Daya - aur tu mera dost hai naa ...isiliye share kar raha hu ... waise bhi mamma kehti hai sharing is caring  
abhijeet happily takes it and they both ate the chocolate altogether

Daya - tu mujhe kabhi chod kar ahi jayega naa

Abhijeet - nahi ...kabhi nahi

Daya - pinky promise?

Abhijeet - pinky promise  
and the entangles there last finger  
that was not just a chocolate sharing ...that was life sharing ... the beginning of the most precious relationship in the world...THE FRIENDSHIP ... THE BROTHERHOOD OF DUO...DAYA AND ABHIJEET ...ABHIDAYA

…..

* * *

 **flashback over**

… **  
**us din tune mujhse dosti ki thi Abhijeet... meri har problem ko apni problem bana diya tha... mujhe dosti ka matlab bataya tha... aur phir school ho yaa tutions , hum har jagah saath jate the

….

* * *

 **flashback:**

…  
At school  
class -UKG

Daya was having lunch  
suddenly Abhijeet came their

Abhijeet - Daya woh...

Daya - kya hua Abhijeet ...tujhe yeh chot kaise lagi

Abhijeet - woh rohan ne mujhe dhakka diya tha aur main neeche gir gaya

Daya - kya ? uski itni himmat...abhi dikhata hu use

Daya comes out angrily and pushes rohan  
poor rohan falls on the ground

Daya - tune mere dost ko dhakka mara ...use haath bhi nahi lagana warna main tujhe chodunga nahi

…..

* * *

 **flashback over—**

… **.**

[with slight smile ] ek doosre ke liye sab se lad jaate the ...aur mere birthday par masti karna

….

* * *

 **flashback :**

…..  
class 7

….  
Abhijeet - are Daya bus kar yaar kitna tayyar hoga...pata hai tera birthday hai par agar school late pohche naa toh phir dekhna kaisi punishment milegi

Daya - are yaar chal raha hu naa...thik se tayyar hone de... aaj mera birthday hai

Abhijeet - par mujhe toh lag raha hai teri shadi hai...itna tayyar kyu ho raha hai yaar...bus bhi kar de ab

Daya - aa gaya ab chale

Abhijeet - haan chal  
they takes thier bicycle and rides

Abhijeet - accha yeh toh bata kya gift mila tujhe is birthday par.

Daya - yaar maine papa se bola ki mujhe atleast scooty le kar de de... yaar har roz cycle se school jate hai pair [legs] karte hai

Abhijeet - toh uncle kya bole

Daya - papa bol rahe the kal chalenge aur nayi bile le lenge

Abhijeet - accha?...par teri sakal toh bata rahi hai ke uncle ne do thappad lagaye honge

Daya - pata hai ...par yeh bol kar batane ki kya zaroorat hai ... bewajah insult kar raha hai...accha chod...dekh school bhi aa gayi

Abhijeet - haan aur assembly bhi start ho gayi...aaj phir punishment milegi ... woh bhi sirf teri wajah se

Daya - accha meri wajah se...aaj late teri wajah se hue hai hum... agar tu itna " jaldi chl jaldi chal nahi bolta naa toh main late nahi hota... teri baato ki wajah se hum late ho gaye ... aur ab dekh le aaj toh mujhe birthday ke din bhi punishment milegi

Abhijeet - Daya teri wajah se late hue toh punishment toh milegi hi naaaa ... ab tu chup kar warna double punishment milegi

prof. - tum dono aaj late ho isiliye tumhe first period aaj dhoop mein khada rehna hoga  
ad the prof leaves

Daya - yeh le...thanks bol mujhe...meri wajah se late hue toh science classes miss ho rahi hai...warna phir us boring classes mein baithna padta

Abhijeet - thanks toh tujhe bolna chahiye...kyuki abhi thodi der pehle hi toh tu bol raha tha naa ki tu meri wajah se late hua

Daya - yaar chod naaa...kisi ki wajah se bhi hue ho ... at least classes attend nahi karne hai naa... hifi  
they shares hifi and enjoys the happy hour

after sometimes  
" happy birthday to you  
happy birthday to you  
happy birthday dear Daya  
happy birthday to you  
many greetings to you  
god bless you  
happy birthday to you"  
the class sings the most beautiful chores for a birthday boy...DAYA  
Daya distributes the toffee to everyone  
Daya - yeh le Abhijeet

Abhijeet - ek toffee...sirf ek

Daya - accha ...at least maine di toh sahi... tune toh mujhe abhi tak birthday gift bhi nahi diya

Abhijeet - are yeh baccho jaise rota rehta hai yaar...yeh le tera birthday gift

Daya - yeh kya hai?

Abhijeet - khol kar dekh  
daya opens the box  
the box contains of a little a lucky charm locket

Daya - yeh tu mere liye laya hai

Abhijeet - nahi toh...mere liye laya hu...abe idiot tujhe diya hai matlab tere liye hi laya hu naa

Daya - thankyou yaar

Abhijeet - ab chocolate de warna birthday boy ki pitayi ho jaani hai

Daya - de raha hu naaaa ...yeh le sab kha le...bhukkad

...

* * *

 **flashback ends**

… **..**

.aur saath mein classes bunk karte

* * *

...

 **flashback :**

class 9

Abhijeet - yaar ab mujhse naa yeh science class attend karni nahi hogi ...

Daya - toh aur kya karega ...aur koi option hai

Abhijeet - of couse hai...classes bunk karte hai

Daya - good idea...chal

the both were about to come out of the class ...when teacher entered  
teacher - where are you both going

Abhijeet - mam ...we were going to restroom  
teacher - ok go...but i want you both back in the class with in 5 min  
Daya [sadly ] - ok mam

they comes out of the class  
Daya - yaar agar mam 2 min late aati toh kya jaata unka...tab tak toh hum bhag gaye hote

Abhijeet - haan yaar...par jo bhi ho ...mai iss period mein toh class mein wapas nahi jaane wala

Daya - toh chal ground par

Abhijeet - aur woh yamraj class mein baithi hai unka kya ... bina wajah punishment mil jayegi

Daya - woh bhi sahi hai ...thik hai chal  
they went to rest room and came back as usual wasting time here and there so that the time should pass soon

…..  
Daya - kal mera bithday hai yaar...

Abhijeet - pata hai ...toh bata party kaha de raha hai

Daya - party kyu ...chocolate dunga naaa

Abhijeet - sharam kar daya abhi bhi bacccha reh gaya kya jo class mein happy birthday celebrate karega...ab toh hum college mein hai

Daya - tu sharam kar... kal mera birthday hai toh tujhe party deni chahiye aur gift bhi dena chahiye...aur tu ... tu toh bus

Abhijeet - accha thik hai rona band kar ...main tere liye gift launa ... par tujhe party deni hogi

Daya - thik hai de dunga.

next day

Abhijeet - party ?

Daya - chal canteen ... bhukkad ...waha jo khana hai naa kha lena

Abhijeet - accha thik hai chal  
they reached canteen  
and occupies a table

Abhijeet - waiter  
waiter - yes...?  
Abhijeet - dekh yaar aaj naa bill Daya dega ... toh woh isse le lena aur mere liye naa abhi tu sandwiches aur samosa aur juice aur naaa ice cream bhi aur sun naa jo bhi hai naa sab le aana

Daya [ angrily ] - oye waiter ek minite...abhijeet iss party ke liye kitne saalo se bhookha hai ...aur kitna khayega ... itna sab kuch

Abhijeet - uski tu tension mat le ...main kha lunga aur kuch bach jaye toh ghar le jaunga ... [ to waiter ] tu khada khada muh kya dekh raha hai ... jaaa le kar aaa  
waiter brings the ordered stuff  
abhijeet starts eating

Daya - waiter ...bill le kar aa naa toh  
waiter brings the bill  
Daya inserts his hand in his pocket  
Daya [ in a panic voice ] - ohhhhhh freaky...main apna wallet bhool gaya ...ab...?

Abhijeet who was enjoying food was so shocked hearing the statement that the food in his mouth was almost stuck and he started coughing

Daya - Abhijeet ...tu bill pay kar de ...main tujhe kal wapas kar dunga

Abhijeet - oye chal chal ...main koi bill nahi de raha ... tu paise wapas nahi karne wala khamakha meri pocket money waste ho jani hai ...

Daya- ab kya karu yaar main paise lana hi bhool gaya

waiter - bill kon dega decide kar lo ... aur dono ke paas nahi hai toh phir bartan dhone padege

Daya - tu chup kar ...yaar Abhijeet aaj mera birthday hai naa ... main bartan dhounga kya ...de de naa

Abhijeet - nahi main nahi de raha

Daya - deta hai ki kaan ke neeche bbajau...

Qbhijeet - thik hai yaar de raha hu naaa ... [ to waiter ] yeh deh yeh sandwich aur yeh samosa aur woh cupcakes waise hi rakhe hai use maine touch bhi nahi kiya toh woh minus kar de aur phir jo bacha hai woh main deta hu  
Abhijeet pays the bill

Daya - waise Abhijeet maine party toh de di ...ab tu bhi gift de naa

Abhijeet - accha ? party tune di ... bill maine diya

Daya - haan toh main tujhe wapas kar dunga naaaa

Abhijeet - aaj agar tera birthday naa hota naa toh tujhe batata main ... itni si pocket money milti hai woh bhi canteen ka bill pay karne mein chali gayi

.  
Daya - toh kisne kaha tha itna sab order karne ko aur khane ko

Abhijeet - ho gaya naa ab bus...

.  
Daya - accha don't change the topic ... mera gift kaha hai

Abhijeet - main koi gift nahi laya

Daya- kya ? aaj tere bhai ka birthday hai aur tu gift nahi laya  
daya sits with a pout

Abhijeet - ab bus bhi kar yeh dramebaazi ... kitna rota hai ... chal yeh le tera gift

and gives him a box

Daya - yeh kya hai?

Abhijeet - khud dekh le

Daya opens the box  
the box contains a bracelet with a silver shine which says ABHIDAYA

Daya - yeh mere liye hai

Abhijeet - nahi ...laya tere liye tha ...par aaj canteen mein jo tune kiya hai naa uske baad yeh tere liye toh bilkul nahi hai  
and he snatches it from Daya

Daya- Abhijeet wapas kar de ...

Abhijeet - nahi karunga  
Daya - Abhijeet ... tu ek canteen ke bill ke liye itna ro raha hai yaar

Abhijeet - accha toh aur kya karu ... mere paise toh doob gaye naa

Daya - doob nahi gaye ... saare paise tune apne upar kharch kiye hai

Abhijeet - haan ...ab bus kar kitna baate sunayega uske liye

Daya - toh braclet wapas kar

Abhijeet - yeh le ...

* * *

 **flashback over**

…  
har cheeze ko khul ke enjoy karna ...  
aaj phir wohi din hai  
aaj bhi kuch nahi badla  
sab waise hi hai  
jaise pehle tha...naa tu badla ...naa main aur naa humari dosti

suddenly their is a loud scream

" daya jaldi chal yaar...kitna tayyar hoga...shadi nahi hai teri"

Daya - huuuuuuhhhhhh aa gaya ... aaaaa raha hu yaar ...do minute

Abhijeet - bhagwan jane tere do minute kab khatam honge

Daya - jab tu chillana band karega ...for god sake abhijeet chillana band kar warna kisi din yeh sciety waale mujhe yaha se nikal phekenge

Abhijeet - accha...phir toh main aur zor se chillaunga

Daya - thik hai...agar mujhe yaha se nikaal diya gaya toh tere saath hi rehne aa jaunga ...tere ghar

Abhijeet - oye mujhe khamakha ki musibat apne sar nahi laani

Daya - isiliye bol raha hu chup kar jaaa

Abhijeet - tu jaldi aajaa main chup ho jaunga

Daya - aa gaya

Abhijeet - chal...

Daya - kaha?

Abhijeet - marne...

Daya - no thanks ...mujhe nahi aana you please go

Abhijeet - sharam kar le dost ko suicide karne par majboor kar raha hai

Daya - tujhe shauk chadha hai naa...isiliye bol raha hu

Abhijeet - ab chalega ki nahi

Daya - chal raha hu naa yaar  
they came out

Abhijeet - wallet le liya?

Daya - haan yaar le liya naaaa ...ab chalega

they went  
to enjoy each other's company  
to celebrate their brotherhood  
to celebrate their friendship...those golden years of friendship

….

…

************* ***The End…**

* * *

… **..**

* * *

 **Lovely story*****…..hope you liked it too….aur iss Story ka Author kon hai..? socho socho…!**

* * *

 **Rating Time** **: Friends, this story is of '5' Marks….press the Review option  & rate the story…**

 **I'll come tomorrow with next Entry (story) of this Contest but aap log Story ko marks dena ba bhoole :)**

 **Stay happy….**

* * *

 ***….Happy Birthday "BUNNY"….***

* * *

…

 **R.D.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanku so much for your support… :)

…

 **luvcidduodosti , Priya , Priyanka ,** **RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN** **, Duo's girl Mahi , Shikha Sharma , lalit , luv duo ND purvi , kirti , masooma ansari93 , Guest , Guest , SGJ , GD , Abhi …Thanku so much :)**

…

* * *

 **Here is our Fourth Entry (Story) of this Contest….Hope you'll enjoy..**

* * *

….

 _ ***~**_ **Happy Birthday DAYA SIR , I** **wish for you is that you continue to love life and never stop dreaming** ~*

 **"Happy Birthday"**

* * *

 **...**

 **~*DAYA SIR Birthday Contest*~**

* * *

 **Entry—4**

* * *

 **...**

 _ **~~KHASS DIN**_ _ **! ~~**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Voice :**_ _Sir , apnay iss 25 years ki service mai kia payaa hai ?_

 _ **Sir :**_ _Seriously look at him and then chuckles while a crack appears over his Face . After taking a long meaningful pause, He replied "_ _ **Piyaar…Be-had aur Be-los Piyaar**_ _" . A tear drop falls and merged in his smoothly blended coffee . He leans against his arm chair while glaring the window covered with snow . A hazel layer is present over the glass of window, making everything blur, just like his memory . He removes his spectacles and closes his eyes . He initiates as : "_ **Agar mjh sy ye pucho gy k main kaun hon ( hollow tone ) tu mere pass aik hee jawab hoga (** _Mamta Foundation mai ankh kholny wala aik anath baccha_ **) par agar ye pucho gy k (** _Inspector Daya_ **) kaun tha , tu kehne ko bht kuch hoga par lafz ni milain gy bayaan karnay ko (** _overwhelming tone_ **) "**

 _ **Voice :**_ _Par phir bhi Sir kuch tu batain na ( triggered him ) Koi yaad , koi baat ( pleading ) kuch bhi ._

 _ **Sir :**_ _Pata hai_ _ **Arjun**_ _, issy meri ghaflaat samjho ya phir khasiyaat , par yadain mere pass theharti hee ni , Wo bus aati aik raily ki tarah aur phir laut jati ( lost tone ) hathon sy phisalti hui jaisy koi rait…!_

 _ **Voice :**_ _Sir , CID ny apko kia dia ?_

 _ **Sir :**_ _He feels his cell is buzzing , He look at his phone , Where a reminder bar showing it's 9:30 Am . He gets up and replied "_ _ **Aik Baap Ki Ankhoon Ka Maan Aur Dhoop Chaoon Jaisy Bhai Ki Chaya**_ _"_ _ **(**_ _wo Abhijeet k khanay ka time ho gaya hai_ _ **) main aata hon….**_ _"_

 _ **Voice :**_ _ **Abhi-Daya**_ _ka itna atoot rishta kun hai ?_

 _ **Sir :**_ _( marching towards kitchen ) "_ _ **Tum kun karty ho Arun sy muhabbat "**_

 _ **Voice :**_ _Silent…_

 _ **Sir :**_ _( settling food inside a tray ) "_ _ **Kuch cheezon k jawab ni hoty Arjun (**_ _Behtar hai unhain ni talaasha jai )_ _ **Khuda sy jab kabhi ghalti ho jati hai rishton k tanay banay bunnay mai , tu kuch log iss duniya mai iss tarah bhi mila karty hain (**_ _entering inside a room_ _ **) Bina kisi taluq aur jawaz k…!**_

 _ **Voice :**_ _Nodded , feeling unanimous mixture of emotions , thumping in his heart . He stand up and leans against the wall opposite to the room . Like every day, He was standing there . Noticing, What's happening inside the room ._

 _ **The same scene, an extremely possessive brother pampering his Big Brother, Who is a patient of Amnesia .**_

 _But, Today is something special . He glances at the calendar,_ _ **11 December 2022**_ _while glaring a soft silver colored pouch_ _ **.**_ _He remembers…_

" When He was coming to Mumbai , His Boss handed him the information file of His New Boss , who will trained him to qualify the criteria of CID Mumbai . But, The one inside His room adamant not to celebrate this occasion . As per his idea, His age growing longer and the time span between his life/Breath becomes lessen . He was tensed about his brother . How could not, He be? "

 _He spreads his hand over that pouch and stuff it inside his jeans pocket . He takes a deep long breath while glaring the ice flakes through the window ._

 _ **INSIDE :**_

 _A Figure sweetly presents a pizza in front of His Brother, who is sitting in a half lying posture ._

 _ **Figure :**_ _Boss daikho mainy na aj pizza banaya hai ( yummy way ) tum kha k batana kaisa hai ( seeing slow eye ball movement ) haan haan janta hon ye sab aala baala aj k naujawano ki dain hain ( grumbles ) ab tum dantna mat mjhy ( mashing 1/4 quarter of pizza ) makes a bites , stuff it inside ketchup and forwards it towards his baray . But the later mouth remained locked, while eye balls glaring a stranger . Figure pushing moisture inside his throat forcefully and eat that bite ( showing how to chew and swallow the food ) . Again make another bite and forwarded it towards His baray . This time, The weak lips trembles and Daya invaded the spoon inside his mouth . Slowly Figure starts chewing but again stops after a minute . May be forget, How to chew? . Figure encourage him by doing that reflex again and helping him to swallow the meal ._

 _He up his head and found a fixed glare of his baray over the glass of water . He sighed and with the help of spoon , He make him drink the water and after wiping his face , He said " Mainy socha tum roz roz wo boring supplements kha kha k thak gai hogy , tu aj ye pizza banaya ( cutely ) yummy hai na ( displacing plates ) Chalo ab hum ye ( pointing towards the tray ) khain gy aur koi nakhra ni ( ruffles his hairs ) haan . He started mashing small pieces of roti inside the grvay and forwarding the bites towards his baray . But after taking 2-3 bites, His baray refused to eat more by turning his neck to the other side . He bite his lips and started collection / wiping the reminisces of the dinner . While throwing a moist glance over his weak Buddy, Whose Boney Frame Is Now Visible As Most Of The Fat Dissolve, Due To Having No Proper Meals ._

 _ **OUTSIDE :**_

 _He feels a tug over his forefinger, so wipes the saline sparkling in the corner of his eyes and glances at Arjun ._

 _ **Arun :**_ _( excitedly ) Baba apko pata hai aj mainy kia kia…._

 _ **He :**_ _( pecked his forehead ) kia kia mere baity ny aj…._

 _ **Arun :**_ _( excitedly ) Alun ny na apna ( hugs him ) Baba k lia apni pocket money sy gift lia….( happy tone )_

 _ **He :**_ _( In tears replied ) Aww mera piyaara beta ( pecked his forehead while arms protectively secure the angel inside his shell )_

 _ **He Remembers…..**_

 _ **It Was A Dark Night, When He Was Returning From His Hectic Duty Hours . Happily Driving While Humming A Song . When Something Flying Comes Towards His Car Windshield . He Immediately Applied The Brakes . When Loud Yet Muffle Crying Voice, Makes His Heart Shuddered . Yes It Is A Small New Born, Who Is Tried To Be Killed . He Immediately Pulled His Seat Belt And After Coming Out, Takes That Infant In His Embrace . Tears Poured Down His Eyes As The Small Angel Jerking/Shivering While Crying In High Pitch But Low In Tone, As Blood Dribbles From His Brutally Ruptured**_ **Superciliary Arches** _ **. Whose Breathing Lowering Down Minute After Minute . He In Extreme Panic Rushes Towards The Near By Hospital, And In Shivering Phase Showed His Batch While Joining Hands In front Of The Doctor . Some Broken Words Escapes From His Throat Tunnel As " Dr P..l..E…A…S…E I..S..S…Y B…A…C..H…A…L..O "**_

 _ **Doctor After Sensing The Emergency Takes The Baby Inside The Emergency Ward Followed By Para-Medical Staff , While Encouragingly Pat Over His Shoulder As " Ap Please Ghabraiya Mat , We Will Try Our Best " .**_

 _ **Return Back From The Past Ride….**_

 _He softly spread his finger over the mark on his soul forehead starting from his temple and extended to upper cheeks . He again went on the ride while dropping tears over his "SON SHOULDER " ._

 _ **Dr Coming Out From The Operation Theatre And Smiles While Patting Over His Shoulder As " Relax Young Man , He Is Alive " .**_

 _ **He Just Fell Over His Knees While Expelling Out His Hurt . But One Can See A Heart Full Of Rage, To Throw Those Felon Who Did Such Brutality With Such Innocent Soul .**_

 _ **But Sadly , After Investigating For More Than A Month , On Personal/Professional Level , CID Delhi Could Not Able To Find Those Criminals And The Case File Was Closed And Is Still Placed Under The Tag Of " Unsolved Cases "**_

 _ **Back To Present….**_

 _He amazingly look at his soul, Whose small pores are now wiping his salty drops . After finding the gaze over him, He asked softly " Kia Hua Baba , Alun ny misbehave kia kia ? " . He nodded in NO, while a " SORRY " escaped from his mouth ._

 _He released Arun from his grip while a scene flashes infront of his eyes ._

 _ **A Figure Holding A Baby In His Strong Arm And Proudly Announced**_

" _**Ye Mera Arun Hai , Meri Muhabbat Mera Samar hai , Jab Koi Ni Hoga Tab Ye Hoga , Meri Akhri Sanson Mai Mjhy Paani Pelaany Wala "**_

 _He jerked out of his thought and glances at the person, who is ruffling ARUN hairs while managing a food tray in one hand ._

 _He whispers "_ _ **Tum Bhalay Hee Mera Khoon Ho Na Ho Par Ho Tu Mere Wajood Ka Hee Aik Hissa , Tumhain Yunhi Mere Pass Ana tha , Tumhain Khuda Ny Sirf Mere Lia Bheja Tha , Waqai Kuch Rishty Khoon Sy Bhi Ziada Khenchty hain , Aur Aisy Rishtoon Ko Koi Naam Na Daina Hee Unki Takreem Hai "**_

 _ **Person :**_ _( glances at him ) Kia soch rahy ho Arjun ( forwards his hand ) Ab kar lo yaqeen ( taking Arun in his lap ) ye tumhara hee baita hai ( smiles ) Aao chalo dair ho rahi hai ( pecked Arun cheeks ) Hamary Prince Ka Birthday hai Bhai ( shining eyes )_

 _ **He :**_ _( smiles seeing Daya's excitement ) Abhijeet Sir So gai kia ?_

 _ **Person :**_ _( smilingly ) Nodded as haan paani mein seductive mix thy islia soa gaya wo ( sad tone )_

 _ **He :**_ _Hmm…_

 _He takes Arun inside the lounge and pulls the cake trolley in front of him . Arun ( excitedly ) " Ye Mere Lia Hai " . Person ( encouragingly ) " Bilkul " . Arun ( Hesitated ) " Par ( glances at Arjun ) Papa " . Person ( ruffles his hairs ) " Kuch Ni Kahain Gy Papa Arun Ko ( pressed Arjun hands ) Ap Kato Cake ( smiles ) Chalo " . Arjun comes forward and said ( determined tone ) " Arun K Sath ( bent down and faces his soul ) Usky Daya Uncle Bhi Cake Katain Gy " . Daya tried to protest but Arun already in excitement pulled his hand as " Haan Chalo ( pulling him ) Chalo Uncle ( panic ) Arun Ko Bhook Lagi Hai " . Daya has not a heart to denied that soul . He just glances at Arjun as " Akhir Man Wa Hee Li Na Tumny Apni Baat " . Arun look at him, while his eyes saying " Apnay Bhi Tu Aj Mjhy Mere Iss Dar Sy Nikal Dia Sir " .Both ARUN and DAYA cut the cake while Arjun witnessed that ceremony in tears of sooth . Nobody notice the dribbling saline falling over the heart of_ _ **Daya**_ _as an acid, tearing the pericardium brutally ._

 _Daya after giving cake and pizza to Arun , comes towards Arjun and forwards a plate having cake . He hugged him as " Yahan Sy Janay K Baad Bhool Mat Jana ( wiping tears ) Aur Aatay Rehna ( whispers ) Mjhy Acha Lagy Ga " . Arjun smilingly " Bilkul ( glances at the forwarded plate ) Mai Cake Zaror Khaunga Par Ap Bhi Mera Sath Dain Gy ( smirks ) " . Both starts eating, When at once both lovingly glances at Arun and whispers " Bht Achy Sy Iski Tarbiyaat Karna Arjun ( meaningfully ) Taky Bara Hoky Ye Tumhara Ankhoon Ki Thandak Banay Aur Aik Naai Roshni Ka Zariya Bhi "_

 _The Soothing Moments Passed So Quickly and Now It's Time for Departure . Arjun Hugged Daya as "_ _ **Apki Di Hui Har Seekh Ka Mein Pass Rakhunga Sir**_ _(_ _ **smiles**_ _)_ _ **Ab Tu Rishta Ban Gaya Hai**_ _(_ _ **Smirks**_ _)_ _ **Mulaqat Hoti Rahy Gi**_ _(_ _ **Takes out That Silver Pouch**_ _)_ _ **Bachpan Mai Maa Jab Kabhi Koi Sikka**_ _(_ _ **coin**_ _)_ _ **Daiti thi , Mein Ussy Gulak**_ _(_ _ **saving box**_ _)_ _ **Mai Dal Daita**_ _(_ _ **twinkling voice**_ _)_ _ **Aur Phir Unki Khanak Sun Sun K Khush Hota Tha**_ _(_ _ **smiles whole heartedly**_ _)_ _ **Bachpan Ki Wo Adat Gai Ni Ab Tak**_ _(_ _ **proudly**_ _)_ _ **Aur Ab Tu Ye Reet Mera Arun Sambhal Raha**_ _(_ _ **puts that silver pouch on his hand**_ _)_ _ **Please Mana Mat Kariya Ga**_ _(_ _ **Lovingly**_ _)_ _ **Ap Mere Guru Hain , Apki Har Baat Mere Lia Hukum Saman Hai**_ _(_ _ **Sweetly**_ _)_ _ **Par Apky Uss Naik Kaam Mai Zara Si Naiki Ka Mjhy Bhi Hissa Ban Ny Dain Please**_ _(_ _ **Whipers**_ _) "_ _ **Abhijeet Shrivastava**_ _ **" Old age Home**_ _"_ _ **K Lia Meri Taraf Sy Ye Choti Si Bheet**_ _(_ _ **pressed his hands**_ _)_ _ **Agar Apnay Issay Qabool Kia**_ _(_ _ **warm tone**_ _)_ _ **Tu Mjhy Khushi Hogi**_ _"_

 _Arjun And Arun departed…_

 _While The Stars Witnessed , A Broken Figure , Caringly Sits Besides His Big Brother And Whispers "_ _ **Tumhain Tu Mera Naam Bhi Yaad Ni Abhijeet , Janam Din Kaisy ( chocked ) " .**_ _He composed himself and hugged him as "_ _ **Koi Ni Yaar Tum Jaisy Bhi Ho ( Stubborn ) Mjh Tu Bus Tum Chaiya Ho " .**_ _He Tried To Placed His Brother's Hand Over His Head As "_ _ **Koi Ni Main Khud Lai Laita Hoon Aashirvad ( cute tone )**_ _" . When Feels The Weak Movement Of Tickling Fingers . He Gasped In Shock As " Tum Soi Ni ( in reply heard an stubborn growl ) " . He Sighed And Sits Over The Floor And With A Crisp Support, Placed The Weak Hand Over His Head . The Trembling Lips Curl Into A Soothing Smile , Who Soon Again Drifted In Sleep . Where A Pearl Silently Escapes From Daya's Eyes , With A Sweet Whisper "_ _ **Waqai Aj Ka Din Bht Khass Hai " .**_

… _ **..**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 ** _Lovely Story , touchy & pure**** Hope you liked it too….& can you guess , who is the Writer of this sweet story…?_**

* * *

 _ **Rating Time:**_ ** _Friends don't forget to rate the story, maximum marks for this story is '5'_ _…_ _.Press the Review option & rate the story.._**

 **… _._**

 ** _I'll come tomorrow with next Entry of this Contest…_**

 ** _Stay happy_**

* * *

 _ ****Happy Birthday PANDA****_

* * *

 **R.D.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello friends , I hope you are enjoying this Contest. WEll , this all because of the Sweet Participants & Lovely Readers & Reviewers like you all... Thanku so much for your lovely support …_**

* * *

 ** _Luvcidduodosti , Guest , Priyanka , Aaniya Arsh , Priya , SGJ , Shikha Sharma , Guest , kirti , Guest , Guest ,Anaya , masooma ansari93 , Luv duo ND purvi , Your Fan , Guest ,Abhi's Fan , mano , mansi , RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN , GD , Guest , chutku , ladoo , madhu , rapunzel313 , kusumsehrawat71 , Duo's girl MAHI , Guest …..Thanku so much for your rating guys_**

…..

* * *

 ** _Here is the Fifth Entry (Story) of this Contest….Enjoy reading…_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ***Happy Birthday DAYA SIR ,** **May you find true bliss as you face your next milestones** **. ***

* * *

 ***DAYA SIR Birthday Contest***

 **...**

* * *

 **Entry—5**

 ***Perfect Birth Day***

 **...**

"Haan haan haan...bas main aur kuch nahi janta..." Someone announce after entering into home in angriness

Someone follow him with tired tone "baat sun daya..aisa nahi ho payega yaar is saal..try to understand baccha.."

"Kyu nahi ho sakta...dekho boss..mai bol diya so bol diya..abh kaiae manage karoge tumhara problem" daya tell this enter into room

After sometime abhijeet enter into daya's room with hot coffee..sat beside daya who are busy in video game..

Abhijeet offer him his mug but founding no interest board he just j*** hum which misbalance daya and his video car fell from cliff..

"Kya hai..khud khel nahi pate to air game. bhi to maat bigado.." daya say grabing his coffee mug

"Tera hogaya ho to mai kuch bolu..." abhijeet say after placing coffee mug on table

"Mujhe nahi sunna tumhari dukhi dastan..samjhe.." daya tell after standing from bed

"Accha..to mari problem tumhe dukhi dastan lagta hai..ain" abhijeet ask in angry tone

"Bilkul" daya say sipping coffee

"Arre..(relax own self) accha ya kaam meetings wagera ki koi date wagera dekhke ate hai..yaar kaam hai..khel nahi.." abhijeet say in understanding tone

"Wahi to mai keh rahahu..kaam roj atte hai leakin mera birthday year mai ek baar ata hai..(Understanding tone) dekho agar kai jaroori kaam hota to mai nahi kehta..leakin ya to simplesa boring sa meeting hai..(now again in complaining tone) aur boss mai tumhe pichle ek month se bolke rakha hai...pichli baar bhi tum raat ko hi ayya..is saal pura din tum sath rahoge kahe the..abh aise baat se maat hato...acp sir bhi ek din ka chuti manjoor kiya hai bahot mushkil se..abh tum nahi rahogge to chutti to gaya haat se.." daya tell in one go

"Annhaa..to tumhe chutti ki pari hai' abhijeet tell in naughty tone

"Bari der se samajh ayi sr. Ins. Abhijeet ko " daya nodded in angry tone and give his empty mug and left the room and stunned abhijeet

* * *

 **Few days later..** **  
**  
 **In beauro:**

"Ya lo freddy...tumhari aur bhabi jee ki entry pass...taaj alisaan hotel ki..11 december ki night...bhulna maat"

daya tell With big smile ...and start to give entry free to all with big excitement..

In ACP sir cabin:

Acp sir close a file and look at daya's glowing face...and tell in smiley tone "Accha... to akhir daya ne tumhe mana hi liya us hotel mai party ke liya"

Abhijeet smile shyly with "jee sir.."

Now acp sir tell in confuse tone "ek baat batao..tum to humesa uski baat maan hi lete ho akhir mai...to pehle hi kyu nahi maanlete..bekar mai daya ko kitne papor belne parte hai"

"Arre sir..umeed rakhna to buri nahi na..sayed kabhi mera chal jaye..." abhijeet answer and ACP sir smile with nod

Abhijeet also look at the daya and after few momment he say "thank you very much sir..mujhe ya muskaan dekhne ka mauka dene ke liya..kyuki agar ap hq se baat nahi krte to sach mai impossible tha"

Acp fastly handover him a file with "wohoo..kya kaha..thik se sunai nahi diya..(in serious tone) kahi ya to nahi kaha ki tum hq jane ko taiyar ho..."

Abhijeet standup with j***...and left hurriedly with "arre nahi sir...maine to kuch bhi nahi kaha..apko kuch sunai diyaa kya.."

Abhijeet come out of cabin...and after telling daya about his outside visit for some important work given by acp sir left the beauro..

Here daya is very happy...as there have not much work so now all are gathering near daya who is telling all how he mansge abhijeet...

Suddenly one person enter inside with tough voice "kya chal raha hai...kaam nahi hai kya?"

All become shock finding most unwanted person in beauro...

All stand with alert mood..and daya take the battel with "good afternoon DCP sir"

"Ha..ha..thik hai..abh batao kya kar raheho sab yaha?" Dcp ask with irritating voice

Now freddy's lip slip and he tell in happy tone "arre sir...kuch din baad daya sir ka birthday party haina..hum usi ke planning kar rahe the sir"

A devil smile suddenly appear in dcp's lip..he look at ACP who is busy in phone so don't notice him till..

So he tell with teasing smirk "daya ka birthday..hahaha...orphan ka bhi birthday hota..arre jabh inlogoke birth date ka hi thik se pata nahi hota to birth day kaisa.."

"Stop your nonsense" A shout stop DCP in telling further

But dcp already done his work...all is standing with shock..And daya just leave the spot in running..

Acp sir come out with the shout and after seeing daya's leaving figure in pain tell freddy to call abhijeet first..so freddy go one side and acp sir tell in rush to dcp "kya bakwaas kar rahe the ap?"

"Arre..sach hi to kaha..dekho insob lawarish bacche ka actual janam kab hota hai kisiko nahi maloom hota..ya birthdate wagera to orphan ki logo ne official work ke liya de deta..to birthday ko leke itni dhoom machaoge to lok to hasega hi na..."Dcp tell im teasing tone

Acp found his most officer in great anger and pain so just request dcp with tough tone "sir please ap jaiya yaha se..please..mai baad mai baat karta apse"

Dcp also notice all angry gaze..so leave without more drama..

Here freddy come to acp and tell in tears"sir..daya sir kaha gaya pata nahi..unko bahat dard huya hoga sir...ap dcp ko chor kyu diya"

Now all support him And vivek tell

"ha..aj hi usko sabak sikha deta..daya sir kitne acche mood mai the..sob bigad diya us dcp ne.."

"Relax...kuch nahi hoga...freddy tumne abhijeet ko jaldi bulaya na beauro mai(freddy nodded) so abh wo samal lega sab...aur us dcp ki munh lagne se problem barega..so..relax..aur kaam pai lag jao sob.." acp sir tell this to all and enter into cabin with a marmer "thank god abhijeet nahi tha yaha..nahi to aj dcp ka arti uth jata...hmm"

All get busy in their work with a sad face..after hulf hour abhijeet enter into beauro with tense face and ask freddyin hurry "kya huya freddy..sob thik haina..(after noticeing daya's absence) daya kaha hai?"

Freddy look at all and tell "sob thik hai sir..wo bas acp sir apko bulaya.."

So after a confuse glance he enter into ACP sir cabin after taking his permission...

Acp sir tell him to sit which tense him more..

Now ACP start in clam voice "mai jo bolunga dhiyan se sunna..ok..(abhijeet nodded with scare) DCP aya tha tumhare jane ke baad...mai to cabin mai tha...achanak maine dcp ko notice kiya aur bahar aya...sayed bahar kuch huya aur dcp ko daya ki birthday party ke bare mai pata laag gaya..aur usne daya ko bala ki (in low tone) orphans ki birth date hi correct nahi hota to biryhday kaisa..."

Abhijeet standup in j***...acp sir grab his palm and tell "baitho..mera baat khatam nahi huya...(noticing abhijeet's red eyes) baitho beta..please"

Abhijeet can't ignore this tone so sit down..

Acp again start "dekhko mujhe pata hai dcp ne jo kiya bilkul galat kiya..leakin is wajase agar tum ya hum kuch step uthaya to wo daya ke liya aur mushkil khari kar dega...ussko bhi bahat muskilo ka samna karna parega...uska past phir dhuraya jayega...jo bahat painfull hoga...(a tear drop fell from abhijeet eyes..so acp tell in more soft tone) daya jis tarha bina kuch kahe bhaag gaya wo dekhke kai bhi ya bata dega ki wo ander se hil gaya...usse abh tumhara jaroorat hai...(lefting his plam which he graning from last few mins) dekho duniya mai us dcp jaisa kuch baddimaag admiyo ke liya kya tum humara ek anokha rishta ko aur dard dena pasand karoge?ya phir us najook dilko uski khushi wapas karne ki koshis karoge..ya faisala tumhare haat par"

After few moment silence abhijeet clear his tears..and standup with a silent thank you and left the cabin as well as beauro...

He come in parking..find daya's car is standing...so he hit his hand in great anger in the bonnet...anybody can tell if this hit fell on dcp..he must be in dark world for few hours...

He left the parking..take a cab and go straight to sea side where he must be f

He come in parking & find daya's car...so he hit his hand in great anger on the bonnet...anybody can tell if this hit fell on DCP..he must be in dark world for few hours...

He left the parking..take a cab and go straight to sea side where he must be found daya...

After paying cab he go to the place and sit beside daya who is very busy in his world...

After enjoying the silence for few minutes more daya start in low tone "boss..tumko hq jana tha na 11 december ko hq jana tha na...tum chole jana..yaar..."

Abhijeet just hug him smoothly..daya send some tears which are waiting from one hour..

Abhijeet just rub his back with "kyu daya..hum pure din ek sath rehenge..kitn.." but daya separate with j*** with rash interrupt "nahi..kuch nahi hoga..kuch bhi nahi hoga...bhala normal din ko kyu alag tareelese bitayenge hum...bolo"

"Normal day kyu hoga..wo din mere liya bahat special hai..aur kyu na hoga..tumhare birthday hai yaar" abhijeet tell in somehow confident tone to judge daya's mental condition..

Daya stand up and say in teary shout "Nahi hai mera birthday...usdin mera birthday nahi hai..samjhe tum..kisi anath ka janam ka hi pata nahi to janam din kaisa..."

"Daya..."Abhijeet just whisper in low tone which make daya little clam...so daya sat down and grab abhijeet hands with "boss plese..samjho yaar ...sachmai sayed wo mera birth date nahi hai...abh wo din celebrate karunga to dilse dard ke siwa kuch nahi ayega...samjho yaar..please..."

Abhijeet just nod in yes and stand up..Pull daya with "chal..ghar jana nahi kya.."

So daya also stand up..clear tears and left for home..

Duo enter into home...abhijeet lock the main gate...and daya enter into his room with a low sentence "hotel ki booking cancel kara dena..."

Abhijeet just sigh..as he really expect that..and he dont want to force daya as he know it will come as a burden over daya"

After taking a hot birth abhijeet make one cup coffee as he dont want to disturbe daya..so take his coffee mug and stand into terrace..some images are playing on the dark...some happy shout fill his ears and mind...

"awww...boss..sach mai meeting mai jana cancel hogaya ( after getting positive nod just hug his boss tighyly)i love you boss..."

But his boss push him in j*** with "motey..pagal...aisa jor se kai pakarta hai..mera haddi mai crack hojata"

"Hehehe...sorry boss..wo bas mai bahat happy hu na...accha boss kansa hotel mai celebration hoga?"

"Bas ghar pai hi sabko bula lenge yaar..." abhijeet say after taking water from fridge

"Ain...(abhijeet glare) matlab ya kya baat huyi..mera birthday hai..the mashoor daya ka..aur celebrate ghar pai..nahi..."

"To sahab ko kaha celebrate larna hai?" Abhijeet ask snatching the remote from daya

"Mmm...haan..Taj alisan mai.." daya tell casually in busy in TV

"Kya?" Abhijeet shout in shock

"Arre..naam to suna hi hoga..Taj alisan.." daya tell in naughty tone

"Naam ke bacche...kya bol raha sach ke bol..taj alisan..kitni expensive hai pata haina..ain" abhijeet tell in rash

"Reward ke paise mile pichle month..akela hi kha jaoge kya" daya with wink...

"Abey bako nahi...waise uaha pai booking milna mushkil hai.." abhijeet tell in casual tone

Daya stand up and left after switch off TV with "it's not my problem Sir jee"

"Hey bhagwaan..ek jidd puri kya huyi dusre hajir...hmm..pichle wala to acp sir ko pata ke manage karliya..isbaar kise pataoge boss.."

The chilly wind take him from past visit...he still remember how much he kept visit the luxary hotel for the sudden booking..lastly how he manage the lady receptionist and make the booking confirme...how much daya was happy last night after getting entry passes in hand..and now all come to a painfull end..

The cool air really refreshing him...and his mind start to work on his heart...

"Nahi..mai aise sab barbad nahi hone dunga..ya thik nahi hai..agar aj aisa hogaya to daya ke sath sath duniya ki aur bhi sara orphans ka haar hoga..sabke jameen ka insult hoga...aur aisa mai hone nahi dunga..minimum rokne ki try kar hj sakta hu...haan...aur us dcp ka to...hmphh"

* * *

Next day come in their way...

The morning is normal like others day as daya really handle ownself emotion in this one night...just s sadness and little silence is present their ...

After taking breakfast and left for beauro..

In beauro all wish them but no one take the issue again as all know the time will make normal..

The day left in usual way...but abhijeet left the beauro early..so daya come at home alone...he come and ring the door bell..soon abhijeet open the door and hug him with a with which confuse daya like.."Happy birthday daya"

And he seperate and hand over daya a warp gift box..and pull him to the table where a small size cake is present..

"Lo fatafat cake cut karo.."abhijeet tell cutting

"Kya bol rahe ho boss..kiska birthday..haan"

"Kyu tera..(seeing daya confuse face) dekh tune kaha tera birth date ka pata nahi..jo pata hai wo tu manne ko tayar nahi...abh tu tehra mera bhai..abh tera birthday manane ka dil to karta hai..to aj se mai har roj jabh bhi time mile tera birthday manaunga...phir to tuse bhi probem nahi mujhe bhi nahi..haina acchi idea" abhijeet ask in happy tone which really embarrass daya and somehow hurt him..so without any word he left to his room

Abhijeet take the cake..put into fridge and murmur "sorry beta..par line pai lana jaroori hai"

Next day when duo at sea side..suddenly abhijeet hug him with "Happy birthday daya" And present a small gift box taken out from coat pocket..and tell " sorry yaar..jaldi mai cake bhul gaya..kal pakka la.."

But before he complete the sentence daya left the place after grabbing the gift box...

And abhijeet just smile...

Next day at beauro cafe..

Duo are taking their lunch..they are sitting little far from others..so slowly abhijeet take out a small box..keep in table and whisper.."Happy birthday Dost"

Daya just snatch abhijeet plate...eat the half eaten sandwich of abhijeet and left after taking the gift box..

Now this is the seven day when abhijeet keep the cake in dining table..and sit on sofa waiting for daya...

In this seven days..everyday he wish daya...give him gift..and return he get punchs..angry glance..sad sigh..silence..small slap..ignorance...but he can easily understand daya is getting irritate and so

on he blast over him which he actualy want...he know in this all daya getting hurt also and for that he did not add team as it hurt daya more...

Now daya come out from room and found the cake with candel...after noticing the new addiction candle daya get more frustred and his line of tolerance break...he come in rash mood so just come and after taking the cake..Throw it in floor Which make abhijeet angry...But before he say daya start in loud tone "kya hai ya sab..pichle saat din se chupchap bardast kar raha hu..har roj ka drama..haan..majak bana diya mera...arre nahi manana mujhe jamamdin...thik hi kehta dcp sir..ek anath ka kaisa janamdin..."

"Shut up daya...maine majak banaya tumhara..ain..wo tumhare janamdin nahi hai..jis din tumhe kisine goud mai leke naamkaran kiya..usdin sayed ya tareekh hi tha...to jis din tumhe kisine jameen se goud mai uthaya...

khilaya pilaya..ek pehchan diya..to kya wo tumhara naya janam nahi tha..ha mana ki wo log tumhare apne nahi the..leakin raghubinder sir..usse to tum pita mante the..to unka diya huya birth date tumhe sikwaar nahi..to kya wo sab pyar sanman natak tha...haan bolo" abhijeet shout

"Juth nahi tha kuch bhi..nahi tha..itne din to ya date ko hi apna janamdin mana...unka diya huya naam ko apna pehchan mana (hug abhijeet with loud cry) leakin boss kai bhi ake ya sab keh jata hai mujhe..takleef hoti hai yaar..bahat dard hota hai yaar..."

"Leakin injaise bure nich soch wale admiyo ke baat sunke tum apna sir ko insult karoge(daya nodded into no in hug) phir...phir kyu aisa karraha bhai...tu mera ek lota rishtey ko aise dukh dega..nahi manane dega tu mera bhai ka birthday mujhe..bol...acp sir ka soch..wo tujh mai apne beta ko dhundta hai..tu unko tera birtjday mai blessing karne nahi dega...bol"

"Dunga boss..jaroor dunga..hum bahot maje ke saath mera birthday manayenge...khub enjoy karenge..dikha denge us kharoos dcp ko..birthday party ho to daya ki party jaisa (seperate) haina boss?"

Abhijeet clear daya"s tears and tell "ha daya..bilkul baccha..(Changing the sad aroma) aur ja jaldi munh dhoke aja...eksath dinner karte hai..ha"

Daya also nod in smile and left for room after picking the giftbox present on table..Leaving abhijeet in smile with murmur " ek din bhi gift lena nahi chora...jitne bhi gusse mai rahe..gift nahi chorta..."

* * *

The most awaited day come...

All come in perfect time at the Taj alishan...

All are really happy to get back their deary daya Sir..specially Acp sir..

The waiter take a big round cake having birthday wish with daya's name...

Daya grab abhijeet hand with knife and cut the cake with so many claps..wishes..

Daya feed abhijeet first with moist eyes..abhijeet also feed him...now daya feed acp sir who pat on his cheeck...

Now waiter take the cake and serve to all team members and some others present customers who are also join them in cake cutting time...

Now all sit around a king size table..

At time of order daya tell in naughty tone "jisko jo order karna hai karo bhai...abhijeer sir bill dene wala hai"

"Ha aise bol raha jaise harbar wo karta hai..hmph" abhijeet tell in mind

But ACP sir tell "ha bhai..aramse order karo..bill mai pay karunga(before abhijeet tell anything) and no more talk ..ok"

After ordering all are waiting for their dinner...all are talking to in very low tone...

Suddenly daya grab abhijeet plam who is talking to ACP sir in low tone look at him with low "kya huya daya?"

"Boss..yaha pai sab kitne shant shant hai..bilkul chupchap..no hallagulla..yaar ya kaise birthday party huyi?"

"Haan to sahab ko hi to bukhar chara tha na ki party hogi to alisan hotel mai...abh itni high traditional hotel pai koi shor to nahi machayega..."abhijeet tell in low but teasing tone

"Arre..mujhe kya maloom tha ki yaha sabko sound se allergy hai...hmph" daya tell in irritate tone

"Haan..tumhe kya pata..pehli baar jo aye...(angrily) idiot pehle nahi dekha?" Abhijeet ask in low tone

"Accha na...jaldi khana khake nikalte hai...thik?" Daya tell in sad tone

"Kyu...aur enjoy nahi karna sahab ko?" Abhijeet ask teasingly

"Abhi tang maat khicho..(irritatingly) aur is violins we ko jane ko koho..tabse kaan kha raha hai...ya sunke mujhe neend araha"

Abhijeet smiled and request the musicions to left who are engaged here by hotel authorities...

After enjoying a lot duo enter into their house...daya take so many gifts from car back seat and place on table...

Abhijeet come out after getting fresh and found daya is busy in checking all gifts which is given by ACP sir and all team members..

Abhijeet come and sit beside him...pull daya and hug him with"I am really sorry daya..maine tuje pichle saat din bahut dukh pongchaya..mujhe tu hurt hota tha...but believe me i really don't want to insult you or hurt you..please forgive me yaar.."

Daya quickly separate and grab abhijeet palm with "mujhe pata hai boss..tumhara irada aisa nahi tha na kabhi ho sakta hai...ha mujhe tabh bura laga tha..leakin abh mai samajh gaya yaar...mujhe line pai lane ke liya mujhe samjhane ke liya ya sachmai jaroori tha..(smile) so no sorry..no guilt..ok.."

"Tu to samajhdar hogaya bhai" abhijeet tell naughtily

Daya make a face and say "Bako nahi..(Changing the topic) waise mera gift kaha hai"

"Arre..saat din mai saat gift de to diya..waise ap gift lena nahi chora ek din bhi..ain.."

"Ha..wo to tumhari sorry gift samjh ker rakh leta tha mai..itna jo sataya mujhe..abh birthday gift do jaldi.." daya tell

Abhijeet smile and take out a gift box ftom pocket...give it to daya..hug him tightly with...

"Happy birthday Daya..humesa khush rahna"

Daya smiled broadly and tell "heehehe...accha boss mai abhi wo saat dekhke aya..haan" and run to his room

Abhijeet smile and enter into his room..Lock the gate..and lay down with victory smile...

Soon his smile turn big as a shout break the night silence like "Boss ke bacche..charunga nahi tujhe"

And a letter roll on daya's bed having ..

"One birthdate...

One gift..."

….

* * *

…The End….

* * *

...

 ** _Lovely Story**** Hope you liked it too….and can you guess , who is the Writer of this sweet story…?_**

* * *

 ** _Rating Time: Friends don't forget to rate the story, maximum marks for this story is '5'….press the Review option  & rate the story.._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _I'll come tomorrow with next Entry of this Contest…_**

* * *

 ** _Stay happy_**

* * *

 ****Happy Birthday TOMATO****

* * *

 **R.D.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello dear friends :) ….Hope you enjoying this Contest :) …Well , Thanku so much friends for your lovely support :)

* * *

 **AD fan , Duo's girl MAHI , Priya , Athi , Guest , Guest , SGJ , masooma ansari93 , Guest , luncidduodosti , Guest , GD , Guest , lalit , Priyanaka , misti , Guest , Guest , kusumsehrawat71 , MeowRK….Thnaku so much.. :)**

* * *

 **Here is the Sixth Entry (Story) of this Contest….Enjoy reading…**

… **.**

* * *

 ***Happy Birthday DAYA SIR ,** **May your every day bring plenty of excitement, fun, and appreciation from those who love you. I can't think of anyone more deserving than you!**

 ***Happy Birthday to a champion***

* * *

 **...**

 ***DAYA SIR Birthday Contest***

* * *

 **Entry—6**

 ***Sure Shot** *

…..

...

A Figure coming inside a Big Hall, Many Pillars taking the Responsibility to Standing Roof over their Shoulders while the Beam of Light trying to Showing its Presence but Sadly, Darkness giving it a Good Competition.  
Many Other Figures Bend themselves till the Figure takes Seat with Firm Steps, the Big Nails of Toes giving Cluck when coming in contact with Tacky Floor and after Sitting, asked in Grumpy tone;  
Figure: All Present?  
A Lean Figure coming ahead and after seeing the whole Hall, again get back to Main Figure, said in Low tone;  
Lean Figure: Amigos, Tank is Absent.  
Amigos (shout): What? Didn't got the Meeting Call?  
Lean Figure: He is, but I think, now He is Not Interested in Attending Meetings, He was Absent in Last One too.  
Amigos: any Reason?  
Lean Figure (coming close and in whisper): I think, He wanted to be Human (stressing) Forever.  
The Angry Growl Shivered the Attendant inside that Hall, Amigos started Walking with Complete Anger.  
Tank is One of Important Member of their Herd, how could They Leave Him even Avoid His Not Interested Board which He hanged from many Months.  
Now They are Decided to Go Back and this Member Creating Trouble and making Difficulties in their Conclusions.  
He Ordered the Lean Figure named Mob to Contact Tank on Immediate bases and take Him here by any Cost.

The Slow Whistling Sound coming from One of the Officer Mouth Understanding Everyone about His Happy Mood and ACP Sir Absence, got a Buzzing, heard;  
Voice: kya hua Daya, aisy J*** kyun kiya, Sardi tou hay Nahi.  
Daya: kuch Nahi Yaar, shayed Mujhy Bukhar hony wala hy, BTW, J*** is liye kiya hay ky 9(taken out Cell from His Jeans) ye Buzz kr raha tha…  
Abhijeet (taunt seeing Switch On AC over His Head with): haan AC chala chala kr na yehi hona hy  
The Man makes Face either Reading His SMS and after few time went for Some Work, Tatally takes that Sound with Him too.

The Two Figures Meet inside a Dark Mezzanine floor of Under Constructed Building; where Mob said in Rash;  
Mob: Amigos Tum say Buht Naraz hay Tank.  
Tank: Jaanta hun.  
Mob: tou, Tumhein koi Darr Nahi.  
Tank: Nahi.  
Mob (irritate): Tum chahty kya ho?  
Tank: Main Jana Nahi chahta.  
Mob (meaningful tone): magr Hum Jaany kay liye hee aayey thy, Yaad hy na wo Sub kuch,

They really Living Happily in their Planet, having Families, Siblings, Parents, Necessities, Facilities and All.  
After few Years, a Deadly Virus broke in their Planet taking Lives of Many of their Relations Life so the Intellectuals One Decided to Safe their Off Springs by Sending them to any Other Planet.  
There Scientist Starting Immediate Research Project and after a Week, told Intellectual's Team that, Earth is the Planet having Suitable Climate Weather and Living Criteria of Dragon Planet.  
Scientist told them that Climate is Good, All Necessary Resources found there but Main Problem is Dragons Mighty Sizes, Scary Faces, Fiery Eyes and Blaze, Long Tail.  
There Readable Section giving their Consequence regarding many Mythology, Myth about Dragons.  
They told that Humans Mostly Scared with Dragons and there is Not Enough amount of Places like Dense Forests, Rocky Mountains and others where Dragons Lived not coming in Eyes of Humans.  
After Few More days of Thinking, Intellectual Ordering Scientist to make any Serum which Changed Dragons Physical and Mental Approach to Some Extent and They Look alike Humans, Behaved like Human and Worked as Humans till Next 50 Years.  
Scientist still Hopeful that They would make any Medicine or make any Weapon which Safe them from that Deadly Virus, during these 50 Years as The Rest Living in Bunkers.  
So now, the Work Distributed as Scientist started making Serum, Readable Department giving Lectures to Chosen Dragons about Human History, their Origination, Evolution, Behavior , Daily Routines, Habits, Living Attitudes etc while the Third Party started making a Machine which takes them in Earth Planet and Stayed there in Debris form till 50 Years.  
The Intellectuals Decided that if after 50 Years, No Message will Send from Dragon Planet to Earth Planet, All Dragons Lose All Hopes of Coming back to their Planets and Live as Humans in Earth, Forever.  
Now Intellectual's Team Gathered Mostly those Couples having Babies or Expecting their Babies, just to Safe their coming Future and also Propagate their Offspring's in Future too.  
…../…./…..

* * *

Mob: Tank, We must Go, Tum ko Apna Planet Yaad Nahi aata?  
Tank: Nahi, Mujhy kuch Yaad Nahi, Mujhy bas yehi Planet Yaad hy.  
Mob: pr, acha Tum Amigos say Milo.  
Tank: acha.  
Mob: Acha Nahi, Batao Mujhy kub Milo gay.  
Tank: Kal, Shaam ko.  
Mob: Theek, Usi jagah.  
Tank nodded and Now that Small Meeting Finished in that Smelly Darkness, Worried Tank.

Daya coming back after Meet with His Informer and Sharing His Piece of Investigation Helping in Current Case Proceedings by Team.  
Abhijeet finding Him Dull so giving Him Tablet and after taking it with Light Meal, He went to take a Sleep as Daya will Attend a High Official Meeting with ACP Sir Tomorrow Morning and Both didn't want to give any Bad Impression over their High Officials.

Next Morning is Better as Daya feeling Better although Abhijeet still found Him Lagard, having Red Eyes and Sleepless Dark Circles so Taunt Him at Dinning table during Breakfast;  
Abhijeet: Tension tou Sahab aisi ly rahy hain jesy Pehli baar koi Higher Official Meeting Attand kr rahy hun.  
Daya: kya Boss (taking toast with) Sub Briefing Mujhy Akely deni hy na tou Mujhy Irritation ho rahi hay, Aik bhi Slide Ghalat chal gayii na Projector pry a koi Statistical Data Miss Match ho gaya tou jaanty ho na Us (chewing tone) DCP ko.  
Abhijeet: aur Main Pooch skta hun kay aisa hoga hee kyun?  
Daya: kya Yaar, Stress tou hoga hee na.  
Abhijeet: Daya, kis Baat ka Stress, itni Achi Presentation Tum nay Prepare ki hay, Data tou itna Verify krwa liya hy kay koi ek Figure ki bhi Ghalati Nahi nikal skta, phir (after a bit) koi aur Baat tou Nahi hy.  
Daya (standing with): Pata Nahi.  
Abhijeet (seeing Him leaving Lounge so murmur): kuch Dino sy aisy hee Uljha Uljha, Bezaar sa Dikh raha hy, ye Presentation ny na Usy Thaka diya hy, Aaj Jaan Chuty tou Kal Sir sy Off ly lun ga aur ek Beach ka Chakker bhi laga lein gy aur Suna hy koi New Fast Food Bar khula hy, Usy bhi Try kr lein gy.  
The moment of Picking Utensils, Washing Dishes, getting Ready Thinking about All till got the Call from His Partner who was asking about His Look and Specially about asking His Accessories.

Daya till went to Venue through CID Bureau Picking ACP Sir and Revising His Presentation in Mind either taking Good Wishes from His Teammates although His Friend giving Him a Supportive Hug to giving Him Encouraging Vibes as all knew about His Tension regarding that Presentation.

At Evening, ACP Sir came back Alone Confused All, Abhijeet approached after Seeing Him in Tension.  
Abhijeet: Sir, Daya Kahan hy?  
ACP Sir: arry bhae, Wo Zara Relax hona chah raha tha, tou Raasty men Uter gaya, magar haan (happily) kya Presentation dii Daya nay, Sach Abhijeet, Dil Khush ho gaya (Abhijeet and All Smiled, ACP added) You All Done a Fabulous Job Boys.  
Big Smiles Appeared over Cops Lips giving More Happiness in their Hearts while ACP Sir Proud Appreciation really giving them Boost to Working More Hard in coming up days.

Abhijeet Sent a Small Message to His Pal after Talking to Him in Call who told that He will went to House in few minutes.  
Abhijeet after Completing His work, Left Bureau Earlier to Celebrate this Happy News after taking Tomorrow Leave from ACP Sir who Granted it to Both of His Cops.  
During Journey, His Informer gives Him a Call and Immediately Called Him at a Basement of Building.  
Abhijeet makes Face but went there, Talk to Him and after Leaving Him, when Moving out from that Basement, found Some Voices Confused Him.  
Initially, He thought just because of Vacant Place, might be His Own or any Other Person, Animal, Machine, Vehicles Sounds Rebounce back as an Echo but He feels, the Voice Shaded like Angry Growl in an Unknown tone makes Him Alert.  
He Delibrately changed His Walking Tracks and now Moving in that Voice Track, Feeling Stressed, taken out His Gun either He is Feeling His Body Hairs started Stood Up one by One while Sweaty Salty Stickiness He found His Palms Confused Him too.

Voice 1: tou Tum kya chahty ho?  
Voice 2: Main Bata chukka hun.  
Voice 3: Tum Amigos sy Baat kr rahy ho Tank, Apna Lehja Dheema rakkho.  
Tank: Sorry, pr (look at Amigos with) Main Mob ko Pehly hee Keh chukka tha.  
Amigos: Jaanty ho is ka Anjaam.  
Tank did not Utter any Word either Look at All Helpless, Bewildered the Eyes of Experience Sr. Inspector who Looks His Best Friend in Presence of an Figure still Not coming in front of His Eyes.

Abhijeet: ye Daya, yahan kay kr raha hy, Mujhy tou Kaha tha kay Ghar jar aha hun.  
He Delibrately Sending a SMS and Confirmed as Daya taken out His Cell from His Pocket, Checked His Cell and then Invaded it inside His Pocket.  
Now Abhijeet take a Turn and coming to that Side where He saw Clearly those Two who were Talking to His Pal, looking really Weird and Strange.  
…../…./…..

Amigos: Tumein Malum hy na Tank, Hum Tumhein Yahan Nahi Chor kr Ja skty?  
Tank: pr kyun, Amigos, Kyun, ab wahan Mera hay hee Kaun.  
Amigos: wo Humari Jagah hy Tank, Humari Jarein Wahein say hain.  
Tank: ab tou Main Wo Jarein bhi Bhol chukka hun, Main Yahein Rena chahta hun Amigos.

Tank, a Murmur coming from Mouth of Sharp Shine of Mumbai Proud Organization.  
He Thought in many Aspect regarding that Calling Call and this Shady Place Meeting in His Mind.  
Abhijeet: shayed, Daya kisi Gang kay Peechy hay, ya shayed kisi Gang mein Ghusny ki Koshish kr raha hy, jabhi aisa Naam rakkha hy, wesy bhi ye Amigos tou Ajeeb sa lug raha hy, pr aakhir ye Log kahan Jaany ki Baat kr rahy hain, ain.

Mob: pr aisa Namumkin hy.  
Tank (lor growl): Hunh.  
Amigos still Carefully Studied the Expressions of His Man and after Some times, Trapped Him by giving Him an Option.  
Amigos: Theek hy (Tank Face gives Glow, Heard more) pr Tumhein Ek Deal krni hogi?  
Tank: kya?  
Amigos: Tumhein Apni Jagah kisi aur ko Dena hoga.  
Tank: matlab?  
Mob: matlab, Tumhein koi Human, Humein Dena hoga.  
Tank: kyun?  
Amigos: Hum Us kay uch Sample Apny Sath ly jana chahty hain, like Us ka Blood, B***, Finger Print, Saliva, Iris, Sweat Beads etc.  
Tank: pr, ye tou kisi ki bhi ly skty ho, kahein sy bhi.  
Amigos: Nahi, Aik hee Aadmi ka Chahyey, aur agar kisi ka Bahar lein gy tou yahan tak Sample ko Preserve krny mein wo Kharab ho jaye ga.  
Mob: Soch lo, Vlad bhi Jany ko Tayyar Nahi, pr Us nay Humein Ek Larki dii thi, jis kay Sub Samples liye hain Hum nay.  
Tank: aur Baad mein kya kiya?  
Amigos: Kha gaye.  
The Smile Appeared over Tank Lips and now He Left the Place Hearing SATURDAY from Amigos as Sunday would be there Last day on Earth.

Abhijeet on Instant Base Left His Place even Rushed Out from that Basement and Flew Away in His Jeep and Delibrately Reaching House Late just to give Time Daya who Reached House before His Arrival and makes His Statetment Correct in Abhijeet's Eye.  
Both Completely Unaware of that Smirky Exchange of Glances while a Loud Devlish Lagus by Amigos and Mob, Together.

* * *

Next day is Off for Duo so They realy Spend a Happy and Relaxed Sleepy Night and after Waking Up, having a King Breakfast while Winding Up Some Casual Work like Deliver Laundary Cloths, Picking Groceries, Washing Vehicles, Cleaning Closets with Small Chit Chats.

The Open Sky, Windy Breeze, Salty Taste, Chiling Water, Wet Sand really Cools the Mind of Duo where Abhijeet Blast Bomb.  
Abhijeet: ye Tank ka kya Chakker hy Daya?  
Daya who was Sprinkling Water from His Foot Toes, Freeze on His Spot, turn His Head and found a Smart Teacher infront of Him.  
He takes a Big Sigh, Manipulating Many Informations in His Brain and coming Up with a Processed Reply.  
Daya: Boss, wo Aik Gang kay Peechy hun, pr Tum ko kesy Pata chala?  
Abhijeet: Luckily, jis Building ki Basement mein Tu us Amigos aur Mob sy Bak Bak kr raha tha na, Rajan sy Main bhi wahein Milnay gaya tha.  
Daya: tou Tum nay Sub Suna?  
Abhijeet: almost Sub, wesy ye Amigos ko Dekh kr kisi Baray sy Dragon ka Khayal Nahi aata, Us ki Back aur Chalny ka Andaz aur Us ka Pait bhi kitna Bara hy na.  
Daya started Laughing Loudly as He knew if Amigos or His Chamcha Mob Hear's this, turn an Angry Fire Ball.  
Abhijeet: wesy, Wo Log Tujhy kahan ly jany ki Baat kr rahy thy? Apnay Addy pr?  
Daya: wo Yaar.  
Abhijeet (interrupt with): wesy Daya, Plan Buht Acha hy, Sach, Tu aisa kyun Nahi krta, Mujhy ly Chal… Acha hy, Dono Gang ko Saboot Samait ly jayein gy tou DCP Sahab ko tou Heart Attack hee ho jaye ga.  
Daya: koi Nahi.  
Abhijeet: ain (look at Him with His Searching Eyes) kyun?  
Daya: Boss, kitna Risk hy, Dekho Tum?  
Abhijeet: tou?  
Daya: Abhi Samjho Yaar.  
Abhijeet: tou Samjhao na Daya.  
Daya: Yaar.  
Abhijeet: bas Buht ho gaya Sahab ka, Keh diya na Aik Baar, wesy bhi Parsun Saturday hy, Sath hee Chalein gy aur Sahab koi Chalaki ka Sochein bhi Mut, aayii Samjh.  
Daya Opened His Mouth but Closed it Instantly Seeing His Boss Angry Avtar after Leaving the Issue for a Moment.

Next Day, Daya tried by Many Excuses to Stayed Abhijeet from that Matter but Abhijeet really Sticks with Him like a Glue and atlast Daya Thought.  
Daya: kya Yaar, Boss ko Rokna NaMumkin hy ab tou, ly hee Chalta hun, wesy bhi bas Research kay liye tou Samples leny hain, jub Hum Log Yahan aayey thy tou Mumma ny Bola tha kay Humaray Samples bhi Yahan La kr Check kiye gaye thy kay Hum yahan is Weather/Climate mein Survive kr Payein gy ya Nahi.  
…../…./…..

Saturday Arrived, after Completing their Work before Night, Both Went to Same Spot still Pondering Daya's Heart either giving Abhijeet an Strange Feeling without any Obvious Reason.

Amigos and Mob Smiled seeing Tank with a Human Looking Fit and Fine.

Abhijeet feels a Chilling in His Spine with these Weird Smiles, were Abhijeet saw Different Devices.  
Amigos: Well Done Tank, You did it.  
Tank: Do what You want, but, Jaldi.  
The Small Eye Lock Exchanged between Two where Abhijeet Alert either Coming Ahead through Jerking Showing Daya Pushing Him towards them.

The Needles Pinched inside the Veins, Collecting of Sweat Beads started by a Minute Glass Needle, while Scanner Started Collected Data after Fixing Abhijeet inside an Enlogated Capsule.

Daya who was Watching Timer in His Wrist Watch, Shocked seeing an Extending Arm, so Shakes Hand Warmly to Amigos and Mob with a Smile.

A Sweet Good Luck and Bye Exchanged between Three Figures and Suddenly Floor started Shattering, Debris, Pillars, Dust, Dirt and Darkness Growl the Man, who Transformed like an Angry Devil Dragon, Prolong His Glider like Wing and Wrapped that Elongated Capsule Flowing in Air Middle on that Demolishing Building Basement and 37th Floor Space.

Abhijeet Eyes Shut Open like having No More Space as He is the Witness of that Three Transformation where the Match of Fire Fighting Started.

Yes, He saw three Dragons doing a Big Fight because of Him as the One trying to Fix it at Floor while Others Two doing Best to take it Over.

Abhijeet really in Condition of Believe or Not to be Believe state as those Soothing Eyes He Never Ever found Feiry in His Life now Only Blazing like Hell Fire.

The Softer Face looking like a Rigid Ball having Long Snout, Small Two Holes still Throwing Fire Balls.

The Smile Mostly Resting on Lips known as Most Ever Sweetest Smile right now turning to a Well of Yellow Orangish Smokeless Fire.

The Bulky Body turn Slender while the Powerful Arms turned like Flippers, the Strong Kicks turn Small while Thighs Autumatically Dissovled in that Big Abdomin while a Sleek Tail Whipping like a Whip.

The Pinkish Complxion while Smooth Skin Sack turned to Dirty Blakish Sahde with Many Scaleful Body and Hoods.

Abhijeet Never Ever Think in His Dreams that the Man He is Living with 17 Years, 6 Months and More than 14 days is a Dragon, Whao.

Amigos is More in Power than Tank so Tank got Big Briuse even Counter Attacks from Him as Mob Lost His Chance in that Fight and might be His Body Smashed with Continously Falling Debris of Building.

All Figures Hearing Shouts, Screams, Calls, Rescue Vehicles Hors, Warning Alamrs as still They are Waiting to Totally Demolishing on that Underconstruction Building having No Labour and Watchman at this Part of Night.

Abhijeet really Hanging in a Rope of Life and Death, Mostly He feels He would be taken out from the Grip of His Dragon Friend who now Losing His Energy and Power too.

The Slowly Slidding of that Glidder, turned Abhijeet Panic, He cant moved any of His Body Part in that Dead Slender Coffin.

His Eyes Reacted Only, as His Mouth also having a Mask Providing Him O2 in His Lungs and Stayed Him at Life Support System.

The Slipping of those Hooks of that Long Wing od Hs Buddy, Teared His Heart as He can seeing the Wing Started Rupturing as Amigos Firing Feiry Balls over it although He also Injured Badly.

The Pointed Erect Spines which Clipped over that Deadly Box One by One Broken like a Cracking Stick.

Abhijeet knew its His Last Moments of Life although still He feels, His Dude Traying His Best to Safe Him either Sacrifice His Own Life and Identity.

A Small Tear Peek Out from that Human Left Eye and Tangled in those Lash, Slowing Slipping from Arm Lastly Meeting Many Body Hairs to Cloths and through Foot, Sliding Minutely from that Cuboid and Fall Down to Do a Suicidal Attempt, Jumped and Splash over the Firy Blaze Ball, gives a Splash and the Nailed it.

Yes, Daya takes a Last J*** of Effort,Twist and Turn, Completely Wrapped that Cylindical Chamber and Gives a Heavy Blaze Direct to Amigose by Entagled Him through His Sleek Whip.

The Building Completely Falls Down with a Boom Sound and the Experimental Movable Lab Crashed Badly.

* * *

He Opens His Eyes feeling Only Pain in Every Inch of Hs Body when Few Rescue Workers taking Him Out.  
He trying to Roaming His Head but feels a Clinche of Pain, Heard a Soft News.  
Ma: Sir, You are Fine.  
Abhijeet (with Difficulty): koi Aur.  
The Hurry Up Call really Boils His Hope to Ask More and getting a Positive Nod as He Lost His All Conciousness at that Minute.

* * *

A Bright Light Continously Nudding Him to Open Up and Come in on the Way and when the Call is much Irritative, His Eyes Opened.  
The Wide Sutter Uo found Familiar things also ACP Sir in front of Him so Trying to Sat in J***, Grabbed by Him and Staff, Uttering Panically.  
Abhijeet: Sir, Daya… daya…  
ACP Sir: Daya kya, Haan, itni Bewakoofi, Umeed Nahi thi Mujhy Tum sy Abhijeet, Us Rajan nay kya Patti Parhai, Tum Akely hee Jang krnay Nikl gaye, arry koi Plan, koi Discussion, kuch Nahi.  
Abhijeet (uttered): Sirrrr.  
ACP Sir: Sir kya, haan, Shaan Ghat rahi thi kya, Team sy Help lety huay ya Mujh sy Baat krty huay, wo tou (sitting over Stool Relaxly with) Daya nay agr Tumhari Harkatein Dekh kr Tumhara Peecha Na kiya hota tou Humein Pata bhi Nahi chalta.  
Abhijeet: pr Sir, Daya.  
ACP Sir: kya Daya, Haan, Betha hy Hath Pair Turwa kr, Aag kay Karan Buht Zyada Jal gaya hy Us ka Left Arm aur Dhuwan Bhar gaya tha Us kay Lungs mein.  
Abhijeet: matlab wo wesa hee Mila na, jesy Hum hain, I mean.  
ACP Sir (murmur): Dr nay tou Kaha tha kay Dimagh pr Asar Nahi hua, pr Lagta hy, ho gaya hy (to Abhijeet) Tum Aaram karo.

* * *

After a Week, Duo sat at Terrace of their House Enjoying Winter Rain, Abhijeet said.  
Abhijeet: tou Tum Gaye Kyun Nahi?  
Daya: kya Jata Yaar, wahan Kaun hay Mera, Yahan Mery Janam kay Baad hee Maa ki Death ho gayii, Dad already Planet pr Us Deadly Virus sy Mar Chuky thy, Main Orphanage chala gaya, tou.  
Abhijeet: aur Tu nay kisi ko Bataya Kyun Nahi, yahan tak kay Mujhy bhi.  
Daya: tou Tum nay Bataya tha 17 Saal, 6 Maheeny aur 14 Din sy kay Tumhein Aaloo sy Allergy thi, hain.  
Abhijeet gives Him a Hard Punch who Only Laughing Naughtily while now Placed His Head over His Bro Shoulder.  
Daya: bas isi liye Nahi Bataya, Hum Log yahan is Mahul aur Shanakht kay Sath Jurry gaye hain Boss, (ask softly) Tum Mery Sath raho gy na Abhi, matlab Main tou Dragon hun na.  
Abhijeet: ab kya kr skty hain Daya, wo kya kehty hain, Dosti ki hay tou Nibhani tou Paray gi, wesy Tumhein Gas ka Bill Nahi dena Parta?  
Daya for a Moment Confused then Running behind His Bestie who Teased Him regarding His Fiery Balls coming out from His Mouth or Nose.

Abhijeet: BDW Happy Birthday DAYA…

…../…./…..

A Dragon is a Best Companion , He Plays the Role of Guard, Gas Cylinder, Air Ship, Walking Track, Chatter Box, Hard Punisher even Scary Item but Lastly Lovingly Friend too.

…..

…The End…

...

* * *

 **Woww..what a lovely story**** Hope you liked it too….and can you guess , who is the Writer of this naughty & sweet story…?**

* * *

 **Rating Time:** **Friends don't forget to rate the story, maximum marks for this story is '5'….press the Review option & rate the story..**

 **….**

 **I'll come tomorrow with next Entry of this Contest…**

* * *

 **Stay happy**

* * *

 ****Happy Birthday WHITE BEAR****

* * *

 **R.D.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello friends ….Thanks for your lovely support.._**

 ** _Kirti , Duo's Girl MAHI , Priyanka , masooma ansari93 , Jyoti A , SGJ , Love Daya , Priya , DA95 , RAI THE NIFGHTQUEEN , Sandhiya , luvcidduodosti , lalit , Guest...Thanku so much :)_**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Here is the Seventh & last Entry (Story) of this Contest…but before you read the last entry , I want to explain you the process to choose the winner of this contest…_**

 ** _Rating process is divided in two parts.._**

 ** _1—Readers will rate the story & then I'll find out the mean for each entry. Maximum marks given by readers is "5" for each Entry._**

 ** _2-Marks given by Judge. Maximum marks given by Judge is "50" for each Entry._**

 ** _Then I'll add both sides marks , The Participant who gets the maximum marks , will be the winner of this Contest._**

 ** _This time judge will be my teacher , she teaches literature in my college & luckily she is my Aunty too . __I made her agree to read all entries of this contest & to rate according to content & presentation._**

 ** _Dear Participant , if you have any query & issue with this process then please inform me soon...Because Participants views matters a lot…_**

 ** _Thank you._**

* * *

 **...*********...**

 **Happy Birthday DAYA SIR ,** **May you shine like a Star & always be Happy..**. *

 **...**

* * *

 ***DAYA SIR Birthday Contest***

 **...**

* * *

 **Entry-7**

 **...**

 ***GOALS DAT CHANGED THEIR LIVES***

 **...**

 _"Sir kisi ne nahi socha tha ki india would able to win d fifa world cup sir how could u manage spcly ur final goal wo bhi against Brazil" asked one reporter._

 _"DEKHIYE pehli baat to this was possible because our team had worked very hard and we were determined and goal isliye kar paya cauz abhi passed me d ball at d correct moment and off course aap logo ka blessing " said daya wid a smile  
"Ok so now we end d press conference" said d manager  
"Sir one last q to d captain " asked one reporter literally  
Begging.  
"Ok" abhijeet replied patienly_

 _"Sir normally hum dekhte hai is game mein bohut rivalry hota hai to aao dono itne close frnds kaise" asked d reporter wid curiosity  
"Hmm actually people who mix competition wid frndship uske case mein hota hoga but we jab main goal karta hoo to daya is d happiest person in d whole world " said abhi  
And there was a huge round of applause duo were d hero one scored d winning goal and other d qualifying one whole india was rejoicing cauz india had won d world cup after defeating such a strong team.  
After receiving a lot of appreciation and clicking selfies wid fans duo reached home_

 _"Acha daya jaldi ready ho ja we are going to Taj hotel" said abhi wid a lot of excitement  
_

 _"Kyu" asked daya wid curiosity  
_

 _"Arey aaj tera b'day hai bhool gaya" said abhi wid irritation  
_

 _"Haan to kal pura team aur tumne to party diya tha 12 a.m. ko" said daya  
_

 _"Haan to wo to sab milke diye the main apne bhai ke liye kuch spcl nhi karunga kya" said abhi  
_

 _"Oh haan wo bhi hain ek kaam karo Taj hotel kyu wo dhaba yaad hain jaha hum khaye the team selection ke din waha khayenge" said daya wid excitement  
_

 _"Zaroor mahashay" said abhi smiling_

 _..._

 _...The End..._

 _..._

 **Lovely Short**** Hope you liked it too….and can you guess who is the Writer …?**

* * *

 **Rating Time: Friends don't forget to rate the story, maximum marks for this story is '5'….press the Review option  & rate the story..**

 **….**

 **I'll come on Tuesday with Results...Stay Happy :)**

* * *

 ** _*Happy Birthday GOLDEN HEART*_**

* * *

 **R.D.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello dear friends , kaise hai aap sab…? ..hope good . well , first of all , I want to say thanks to all participants for taking part in this Contest & Readers for giving their precious support to this **Birthday Contest** …Thanks to you all…._

 _Now I am here with results of_ _ ***DAYA SIR Birthday Contest***_ _…_

 _So let's start…._

… _._

* * *

 _ **Name of the Participants of Poetry Contest..**_

 _ **...**_

 **1-Masooma ansari93**

 **2-Priya770**

 **3-GD(DADA)**

 **4-DUO-MRF**

 **5-Meow-RK**

 **6-Minimicky951**

 **...**

* * *

 _ **Feedback given by Judge ….**_

 _ **You all did a good work & I am really glad to say , you all kids have talent & caliber to writing poems…Classy attempts by you all kids…Best wishes for you all & keep it up kids…. As you all did great work but I've to choose one winner & it's very difficult for me to choose one winner among so many good entries…. You all are good and I really appreciate your efforts . Here , I found one poem in which poet describing something special about the birthday guy & it's really giving a good feeling when you wish someone with his/her own specialty …**_

 _ **Finally as a winner, I choose ...**_

 **Winner of Poetry Contest is – GD (DADA) for her Poem, **

_*Happy Birthday Bhai_

 _A long and smooth curve of MILE_ ,  
 _turned into an adorable SMILE_.  
 _When comes on your lips for a WHILE_ ,  
 _oh man! Your million dollar smile…_

 _It always gives all a PLEASURE_  
 _exposed a bulk of precious TREASURE_.  
 _When weaving straight just as NILE_ ,  
 _oh man! Your million dollar smile…_

 _Some feel it just CHIRESHABLE_ ,  
 _some say it a LORD MIRACLE_.  
 _When see it in a bunch of PILE_ ,  
 _oh man! Your million dollar smile…*_

… _._

* * *

 _ **Congratulation to GD (DADA) & all Participants of Poetry Contest.**_

" _ **CONGRATULATION KIDS"**_

… _ **..**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Name of the Participants of Story Contest…**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **1-GD(DADA)**_

 _ **2—DUO-MRF**_

 _ **3—Krisspy krissane**_

 _ **4—MeowRK**_

 _ **5—DuoSun**_

 _ **6—luvcidduodosti**_

… _ **..**_

* * *

 ** _Marks obtained by all Entries & feedback given by Judge.._**

 _ **...**_

 _ **/**_

 _Entry –1 "SURPRISE IN SHADOWS" Written by GD (DADA)_

4.8 + 45 = 49.8

About Story- _ **Good , excited & a happy story , gives a beautiful feeling.**_

About Author- _**You've a caliber to make people smiles with your talent.. Keep it up kid :)**_

…

 _ **/**_

 _Entry—2 "GARBAGE" Written by DUO-MRF_

4.9 + 47 = 51.9

About Story- _ **Different , classy & motivational story with a sweet ending.**_

About Author- **_You are a very talented writer & can perfectly write on social issues too….Keep it up kid :)_**

 _…_

 _ **/**_

 _Entry—3 "DOSTI" " Written by Krisspy krissane_

4.2 + 41 = 45.2

About Story- _**Good story with sweet flashback.**_

About Author- **_You are a good writer …Keep it up kid :)_**

…

 _ **/**_

 _Entry—4 "KHASS DIN" Written by MeowRK_

4.8 + 43 = 47.8

About Story- **_Lovely story & seems little sad but a sweet attempt._**

About Author- _**You can write deep & your words speaks itself , your happy stories can break the builds , Wonderful talent you have….Keep it up kid :)**_

…

 _ **/**_

 _Entry—5 "PERFECT BIRTH DAY" Written by DuoSun_

4.8 + 44 = 48.8

About Story- _**Lovely story with sweet & sharp planning for a true friend , good work.**_

About Author- _ **You are an emerging talent & can write wonderful….Keep it up kid :)**_

 _ **…..**_

 _ **/**_

 _Entry—6"SURE SHOT" Written by GD(DADA)_

4.8 + 43 = 47.8

About Story- _**Different , excited & entertaining story, good shot.**_

About Author- _ **As earlier I said for you , you are a tremendous writer , giving hope & smile on your reader's faces….All the very Best kid & Keep it up :)**_

 ** _..._**

 _ **/**_

 _Entry—7 "GOALD DAT CHANGED THHEIR LIVES" Written by luvcidduodosti_

4.0 + 40 = 44

About Story- **_Good but little short story with sweet ending ._**

About Author- _**You are a good writer and try to use complete spellings except using short forms because it's give a good impression about author & of course , you are very good in writing short stories or drabbles…Keep it up kid :)**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _ **"Winners Of Story Contest"**_

 **Ist Position goes to**

 **"DUO-MRF"**

 **IInd Position goes to**

 **"GD (DADA)"**

 **IIIrd Position goes to**

 **"DuoSun"**

 **Consolation goes to**

 **"MeowRK"**

" **C*O*N*G*R*A*T*U*L*A*T*I*O*N"**

 ***TO All the WINNERS & PARTICIPANTS"**

 **…**

* * *

 **Thank you so much you all to make this Contest successful & I hope you all enjoyed** **"DAYA SIR Birthday Contest"**

 **Friends CID FF is the main thread which tied we all in a single rope of friendship & we all love our DUO very much , this was a small effort to celebrate happiness & I hope in future , we'll celebrate many more …**

 ***Once again "Happy Birthday DAYA SIR"***

 **Keep supporting DUO Writers &**

 ***Keep loving "DUO"..***

 **Hope we meet again with Token (Prise)story….**

 _Ab jaldi se bataye , mujhe Contest Ke liye Token (Prise) story kon dega ;-)…ary bhai Participants , Readers & Winners ko Prise tou dena hoga ;-) ….So contact me with story :-) ….I am serious not a joke guys.. ;-)_

 **Once again CONGRATULATIONS to all The Participants & ****Winners**

 **Friends , Participants ko wish karna na bhoole...For the last time in this Contest , press the Review option & give your wishes to all Participants & Winners . & **

**A Very Big Thanks from my side to all readers & Judge for their precious support :)**

 **Thank You :)**

 **Stay happy**

 **R.D.**


End file.
